A New Life
by blacknblu30
Summary: She came back with a secret no one knew about, a life she kept hidden and has now only told one person. How can she tell the man that needs to know? She has a lot of secrets, some worse than others. Jax is having his own issues, what with a divorce and Tara trying to take Thomas back to Chicago. How will they both cope with issues and secrets when someone comes crashing in?
1. Finding Out

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the SOA or anything you recognize, Mr. Sutter does because he's just that awesome!**

_Hey everyone, I'm trying my hand at this and so bare with me. I have read a lot of different ones and this popped into my head. Hope you like it._

_-blacknblu30_

Jax walked out of his house with Abel, heading to his Dodge truck to give his son a ride to school before heading to the shop to give his bike a tune up. He opened the door and helped his five year old jump into the truck and buckle his belt. Something was off today, he could feel it. He shut the truck door and walked over to the other side to get behind the wheel. He climbed in and sighed, running his fingers through his blonde locks.

"You ok, daddy?" his son asked, looking at his father with concern.

"Yeah, buddy. Let's get you to school."

Jax smiled at his son as he put the key into the ignition and started the truck up. He didn't know how to tell his son that his mom wasn't coming home; Tara sent him the papers a week ago and he had to sign them and give them to the Lawyer to deliver. Tara didn't want him anywhere near the Jailhouse where she was, she just wanted out of the life taking Thomas with her. The Teller men rode in silence to the school house where Jax dropped Abel off with his teacher.

Abel leaned over and gave his daddy a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the truck and heading into the school with the woman that helped him out of the vehicle. Jax pulled out a cigarette as he drove out of the parking lot and lit it, rolling down his window for the smoke to run out of it. He turned the corner and watched some kids get onto the bus and recognized two kids, Ellie and Harry Winston, getting onto it with a little blonde haired girl that looked familiar. He parked the truck outside the house as he watched the woman wave bye to them and walking back into Lyla's house. Something about the woman triggered something in the back of Jax's mind and it made him get out. He walked up the sidewalk as Lyla came out of the house.

"Hey Lyla."

She smiled at her late husbands best friend, "Mornin' Jax. What brings you out this way?"

The blonde dropped his cigarette onto the ground and put it out with his shoe. "Dropped Abel off and was heading back to the shop to tune up the bike."

He met Lyla at her car and gave her a hug. "How are y'all doin' with everything?"

"We're good. Heather got here two weeks ago. I'm guessing you saw her and that's why you stopped. Don't give her a hard time, Jax. She's been through a lot. You can go in though, she saw you in the truck."

Jax kissed her cheek and held the door for her as she got into the car. He shut the door and waved, heading into the house. He walked in and stopped, a red head was sitting on the couch, staring at him. She looked just as he remembered, red, curly hair and the same brown eyes as her brother looking at him.

"Hey Jax."

"Hey Heather."

They stared in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. Heather knew that they had a lot to talk about and Lyla told her about what Tara did to him. Getting up, she walked to him and gave him a hug.

"How ya doin'? Lyla told me about Tara."

Jax took a deep breath and nodded. "Where have you been the last twelve years, Heather. You didn't show up for Ope's funeral, let alone Piney and Donna's."

She could hear how upset he was that she stayed away and didn't know what to tell him.

"I went to Los Angeles with Jake, surely you remember that."

He nodded. "Yeah, but you never visited. It took me about six months to get it outta Ope where you were."

"I didn't think you cared that much Jax Teller." She smiled, turning to her jacket. "I have a few errands to run and a house to find. I'm going to help Lyla and the kids wanna live with me. Will you be up for talking later? I have some things to discuss with you."

"Yeah, there's a couple houses over by my house that are up for rent. Ope told Lyla to sell his for extra money, so yeah I should be at the shop."

She nodded. "Alright, Lyla told me about the houses and I'm actually meeting up with Hale to look at three of them. I'll run by the shop and please don't tell your mom I'm here. I wanna surprise her."

He smiled and gave her a hug. "Sure, darlin'. Don't be a stranger, kay."

She smiled back and grabbed her purse and keys. "I wont be. Talk to ya later, Jackson."

He watched from the porch as the red head got into her car and drive away from him. He thought back to the last time he saw her, when she left all those years ago. She was a year out of High School and fell for some biker that was passing through. Shaking his head, he went to his truck and drove off to the shop.

Heather watched him in her rear view mirror, trying to contain her tears. She watched from the corner as he got into the truck and go in the opposite direction toward the shop. She turned the corner and drove the familiar path to a house where a woman was that she needed to talk to desperately before meeting back up with Jax at the shop. She needed her Godmother, she needed Gemma Teller-Morrow. She parked in the drive of the same house she used to spend nights at when her dad and Ope had to do runs for the club. Grabbing her purse and the photo album that she hid from Jax under her jacket, she walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. When the door opened, she came face to face with a Hispanic man that she didn't know.

"Um, Does Gemma live here?" She asked, thinking that maybe she had the wrong house.

The man nodded and moved aside, letting her in. "She's in the shower. I'm Nero."

"Heather, will you let her know Opie's sister is here."

She saw concern in the man's eyes as he nodded, he knew Ope she concluded as she sit at the Kitchen table, waiting for the matriarch of the club to finish up. She tried to contain the tears as she waited for Gemma, she really didn't know what to do and didn't want her second mom to hate her. She knew how much Gemma loved her family.

"Baby girl."

Heather wiped her cheek and looked up into the brown eyes of her Godmother. She got up and wrapped herself around the woman, trying not to break down.

"What's wrong baby? Where have you been? I'm so glad you're home."

Gemma sat her Goddaughter down in a chair and than took to the one across from her. She hated seeing her babies so broken. After Mary split, Gemma helped Piney raise a daughter and she didn't like her looking so helpless.

"I saw Jax this morning."

The older woman smiled, she knew Heather had a thing for him before she left, even knew about the little rendezvous they had under Piney and Opie's eyes, knowing they'd both beat the hell out of her son if they knew.

"Did he do something to hurt you?"

Heather shook her head 'no'. "I have, Gemma. Lyla told me how much has happened to him since I left. Abel, Ireland, Tara, everything."

Gemma, grabbed the hand of the girl. "Darlin' he's gonna make it just fine."

Heather shook her head. "You don't understand, Gemma. I just left. I really only left because I knew he didn't love me, I was a piece of ass. We both knew that but somewhere in the middle of everything, I fell in love with him."

The older woman sighed, she knew how hurt her son was when the red head left. He practically worshiped Tara, doing everything he could to make sure she stayed and she left him twice. Watching the young Winston across her, she'd bet her life that both loved the other deeply and were hurting. She waited for Heather to continue, knowing her goddaughter needed to get it all out. Heather took a deep breath and continued. "I was gonna come back. After about a month and a half of being gone, I called Ope to let him know. He told me he knew about me and Jax and he wasn't mad at me for sleeping with him. He than told me how happy Jax and Tara were, how they reminded him of him and Donna in the early stage of their relationship. I knew than I couldn't come back, there wasn't anything here for me. I than went to Jake and told him I was pregnant. I was so scared, and I hadn't slept with him. He asked me who the dad was and I told him that he came home drunk one night and we slept together. He believed me as he was drunk a lot. When my baby was born, he knew."

"The baby was Jax's." Gemma didn't need to question it, she could tell by looking at the girl.

Heather nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"What happened baby?"

Heather took a drink of the water she had gotten while waiting for Gemma and looked at her. "Jake heard me talking to the baby about six weeks before she was too be born. He heard me telling her that I was so sorry for not being with her daddy, how her daddy lived in a wonderful place and how I thought she'd have his eyes...blue eyes. Jake's were green, mine were brown. He was drunk and beat the shit out of me for lying to him, sending me into early labor."

Not being about to finish, she opened the album and showed the picture to Gemma. Gemma looked at the baby holding a baby. The little one looked just like Jax and Abel, it wasn't hard to tell it was his. Heather scooted the book toward the other woman so that she could look at the pictures and continued when she was able. "The police showed up because of how I went into the hospital. Jake belonged to a bike club that wasn't like SAMCRO, they liked rape, beating up women, drinking, you name it. They told me they'd help if I testified. I did, but only for Lizzy. They never connected me to Charming as I actually married Jake and they didn't ask for my maiden name. Lizzy's last name is Winston though, I didn't want her associated with that man. One woman, she helped me the most. She let me live with her and her husband and all I had to do was take care of the house. When I was able to get on my feet she helped me find a place and job so I could take care of Lizzy."

Gemma turned the pages as she listened to Heather, watching in pictures of the little girl looking more like her son in each one.

"What happened with Jake?"

"The court let him off with two years in jail and counseling. They thought Lizzy was his and so didn't want to totally take him away from her. He told me he was changed, sober, I was stupid enough to believe him. When I heard about my dad and Ope, I told him I was coming back to help for a bit. He seemed alright with it until I came home from my last shift at the club I was working at as a bartender."

Gemma looked up at her and could see a scar under her eye and a healing bruise on her cheek. She raised an eyebrow, questioning Heather.

Heather took a deep breath. "I walked in to him and his biker buddies in the living room with my daugher tied to the couch, naked. I tried to get to her and they beat me within an inch of my life. I woke up in the hospital."

"Lizzy alright?"

Heather nodded and Gemma let out a breath. "You gonna tell him?"

Gemma watched as the girl broke and sobs erupted out of her. Gemma moved and held the girl in her arms, knowing a little of what she was going through. "Shh, you're home. He wont get you here." she whispered into the girls ear.

"Ma..."

Heather jumped and looked into the eyes of the man that she had seen not but two hours ago.

"Mornin' baby." Gemma stated, shutting the album and getting up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You alright?" Jax asked, looking at the two women in the kitchen.

Heather didn't say anything, not trusting herself to not break down some more. Jax looked at his mother, silently asking her what was wrong. "I'm gonna go finished getting dressed, talk to her Jax." Gemma whispered, moving around him, heading to her room.

Jax stood and watched her, trying to figure out if he was just gonna stand there or take her into his arms. Heather finally looked up into the eyes of a man she had loved for a long time, "Sit, please Jax."

She took the album into her arms and waited for him to sit where Gemma was, across from her. Jax knew where she wanted him to sit, but chose the chair that was next to her, wanting to know why she was hurting so badly. "Tell me." he whispered.

"I know you saw Lizzy this morning, Jax." She whispered back.

"_Lizzy..."_ he thought back to this morning. "She was with Ellie and Harry this morning."

Heather nodded. "My daughter, she's twelve." Heather opened up the album to the first picture of her baby in the hospital in the incubator. Jax looked at the picture and could remember when Abel was exactly like that. "She ok?" he asked, looking at the girl next to him.

"She was six weeks early thanks to Jake's ass. Other than her heart condition, she's fine." Heather stated, hoping he knew what she meant.

"Heart condition?" Jax asked, trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Her father has it, she's not Jake's, Jax."

Heather turned her face, not wanting to see his anger. Jax looked back down at the baby in the incubator, trying to grasp what she was saying. The little baby in the picture, she was his baby...his daugther. He quietly flipped the pages, looking at the baby growing in each one. "Mine...my little girl." he whispered and noticed Heather nod beside him. He looked over at her and put his hand on her face, making her look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He cupped her face and caught her tears as they fell, wiping them with his thumbs.

She sighed. "You had Tara. I was going to come home, but Ope told me how happy you were. I didn't think you'd wanna be tied down when you loved her."

Jax pulled her too him, running his fingers through her hair. Gemma smiled as she saw them when she walked into the Living room. She wrote a note and laid it on the table before heading out to meet Nero for lunch, knowing they had a lot to talk about.

"Can I meet her?" He whispered, still holding the girl.

Heather pulled back and looked into his eyes, "You're not mad?"

"Darlin', I'm upset, but I get why you did it. Just don't take her from me."

She could see the pain in his face at the thought of maybe her leaving again.

"Jax, I'm home. I'm not leaving and niether is she. I never should've left."

Jax smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good. Wanna get something to eat?"

She smiled. "Suppose I should. I have to meet Hale at one anyway to look at the house."

Jax closed the book and gave it back to her.

"Thanks, you can look at it some more if you want. I have photos from the last twelve years in there."

"Later, wanna ride?"

She nodded and let him lead her out of Gemma's house and to his bike.

As they rode, Jax was thinking about Lizzy, his daughter. He had a little girl. He couldn't wrap his head around it. He knew there was a lot to talk about with the girl sitting behind him. He could still feel her, everything she did do him. At one point of time, he was in love with her. The more he thought about it today, the more the thought on maybe he always was. Maybe that's why it never worked with Tara, or Wendy for that matter...they weren't Heather. They pulled up to the diner and got off the bike. Heather grabbed the album out of Jax's saddle bag so he could look at it while eating if he wanted. As they walked in, they notice Hale getting up. "Heather Winston."

"Hey Jacob. We still on to look at that house?"

He smiled. "You bet, it's just you and the kids though, right?"

She smiled, giving him a hug. "Yes, just lunch with an old friend."

He nodded and walked out of the diner.

Jax led Heather over to a table and sat down. They ordered some water and than Heather opened the album.

"You have pictures of me in here?" He asked, finally looking at the first pages.

"Yes. I wanted Lizzy to know you and my family here. Jake didn't like they were in here and so I didn't tell her who you really were. You were Jax, Uncle Opie's best friend. I told her all kinds of stories about you and Ope and the club. When I heard about Ope and Daddy, I was planning on coming back sooner. Life happened and we will discuss that later...not here. (Jax nodded, knowing it was important) Anyway, I left Jake and emptied out my savings that he didn't know about and contacted Lyla. Before I drove up her with Lizzy, I told her. I told her Jake wasn't her dad, that you were. She was upset with me and didn't talk to me for three days. I understood, of course. I lied to her and didn't want to push her. All the way up here she asked why you never came for us, why you just let Jake do the things he did. I pulled over and than told her that no one knew, they didn't know I had her, they didn't know about Jake...nothing. She gave me the silent treatment all the way here."

Jax re-flipped through the pictures, looking and examining each one, trying to figure out what happened to his girls...girl, Heather wasn't his. "What happened, Heather?"

He looked up to see if she'd answer, but their food got there first. Taking into the relief that the waitress arrived with food, Heather ate. She didn't want to discuss Jake here, not in front of everyone.

Jax figured it must have been bad for her to avoid it with food. He continued to quietly look at the pictures, waiting for her to answer him. When they finished with the meal, Jax paid after much debate and than he took her to meet Hale at the house.

The house was a four bedroom, two bath, which was good for them. Heather walked around and loved it, each bedroom had two wall closets with doors that hid within the walls and slid out instead of opening out, making the rooms look bigger. The Master bedroom had a walk-in closet and a huge bathroom with a jet tub and a septerate shower. The walls were a basic white, but Jacob told her she could paint if she wanted since it was a rent to own. The Living room had wood floors where as the rooms all had a beige color carpet. There was a bay window in the Kitchen where her table could fit easily and there was an island in the middle with the stove top on it. The kitchen also had wood floors, which she loved, and a dish washer. The Utility room was offset between the Kitchen and the Garage, which she knew would only house Piney and Opie's bikes. Jax waited outside while she looked around, smoking a cigarette and thinking about the woman inside. He knew something bad had to have happened to her and Lizzy in LA. He was glad they were home and made a silent promise to Piney and Opie to take care of their family. He stood up as Jacob and Heather came out smiling.

"So, you like it?"

Heather smiled. "Yes, it's perfect and a rent to own. Has enough rooms for the four of us. It's close to Lyla, so her and Piper can come whenever."

"Here are your keys Heather. It's move in ready so you can start whenever."

"Thanks, Jacob."

He nodded to both of them and got in his car to drive off.

"What now?"

Heather looked at her phone, looking for the time. "I have to get to Lyla's, she asked me to watch the kids for her. Don't you have to get Abel?"

"Mom gets him, likes to have the afternoons with him." Jax answered.

Heather took a breath, "Wanna come to Lyla's?"

"Sure."

Jax smiled and handed her his helmet. She strapped it on and than climbed on behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and held on as he sped off to Lyla's.


	2. Secret

Heather led him into the house to wait for the kids. He was taking this awfully well, not the Jax she remembered. _"maybe being a dad changed him a bit."_ She thought to herself as she went into the kitchen to cut up some fruit for the kids to eat when they got home. She knew he walked into the room behind her as she felt him, she always felt him. She silently cut the fruit as he silently sat at the table, watching her. Neither talking, one trying to approach the subject cautiously while the other trying to figure the best way to answer questions.

"Hey Aunt Heather." Harry stated, coming into the kitchen. "Oh, hi Uncle Jax."

"Hey Harry." Jax stated, giving the boy a high-five.

Heather gave him his plate and sent him to do his homework. Ellie came in with Lizzy behind her and they both took their plates, not noticing the biker at the table. Heather turned to wash the knife in the sink when she heard a plate crash to the floor. "Oh, momma...I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath and turned with a rag to see Jax in the floor, helping Lizzy pick up the glass pieces. She watched as they both moved, she couldn't help the tear in her eyes as she watched them. Their movements were identical as father helped daughter pick up the plates. Jax stood up with the plate pieces and looked at Heather, noticing the tears. Lizzy looked between the to adults in the room and walked to her mom.

"Why are you crying, momma?"

Heather dried her eyes, knowing her daughter would assume the worst, before answering.

"This is Jax, baby. I told you about him." she stated, taking the pieces from him and throwing him in the trash before cleaning up the floor with a wet cloth.

"That doesn't explain why you are crying. Is that his bike?"

Heather stood up and motioned for father and child to set at the table. Ellie, knowing better, silently left to do her homework before Lyla and Piper got home as Piper had detention today. Heather sat the cloth on the counter before looking back at the two blondes.

"Yes, that is his bike. I told you that your Uncle Ope and Jax rode, baby girl."

Jax and Heather waited for Lizzy to reply, the biker waiting for questions before actually talking.

"Mom." Lizzy stated, looking at the woman. Heather felt the tears as she knew the tone in her daughter's voice, she was scared. She knew all her daughter knew about bikers were they hit and hurt people, they weren't nice.

"Elizabeth, they had bikes in the pictures, I have told you all kinds of stories. The bikers here, they are good people. They protect the ones they love, their families."

Lizzy looked from her mom to Jax. "You don't hurt girls?"

Jax was thrown off by the question and looked to Heather. The woman, now leaning against the sink, looked away from him. He looked back at the girl sitting at the table with him, "No, not intentionally. Sometimes we do, but it's more like arguing. I wouldn't hit a girl if that what you mean." He figured he should be as honest as he could with her, the club was complicated, but he hurt people who hurt women, didn't hurt women themselves...except Ima.

Lizzy knew he was hiding something, but didn't know what. Her mom had told her that there were somethings that she wouldn't be able to know because of her age, but from now on, Lizzy knew her mother would be as honest as she could be.

"So you're not like my da...Jake?"

Jax getting more confused, looked back to Heather, "What is she talking about?"

Heather walked over and knelt in front of her daughter, making her look at her mother.

"Samcro, they protect. What Jake and them did won't happen here, Liz. Jax, he is a good man. Why didn't you tell me that's what was wrong? I knew you had some thing's you were sure about, but I thought we talked about it already."

"Jake wasn't like that after he got out either momma, remember. He didn't start until you tried to leave, while you were at work, while you were asleep. He made me promise not to tell, remember?"

Jax watched as both girls had tears flowing down their cheeks, he could feel something was very wrong about this Jake and Jax had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"Baby, you told the hospital nothing happened." Heather stated, looking at her daughter and rubbing their hands together.

"He didn't, mom. I hid every time he came in drunk in my closet in the wall like you showed me. The night you went to the hospital was first time he found me. They gave him the idea to tie me up like that. Momma, bikers don't protect, th..."

"Lizzy."

Everyone in the room looked over at Ellie standing in the Kitchen with Piper.

"I don't know what happened in LA, but what I do know is that bikers don't hurt. My daddy never hurt me or Harry. He never hurt Lyla and Piper, no one. Uncle Jax didn't either. I know the club helped a lot when my dad was in jail and after momma died. We are family here."

Heather watched as Ellie walked over to them and gave her daughter a hug before walking out to play with Piper in the backyard.

"Why did you go mom? If they didn't hurt why leave? I heard Jake tell you that they didn't love you, he didn't love you. I don't know who he is, but if your daddy and brother never hurt you, why leave?"

Heather's heart broke for her little girl, and was sad that Jax had to watch this. Taking a deep breath and trying not to pay attention to the man who she knew wanted the answers as much as her daughter, she answered the questions. "I left because I was stupid, Elizabeth. I left because my heart was hurting to stay and watch things it didn't want to see. Jake knew it, knew what I wanted and who I couldn't have and used it against me. I let him for a long time, baby girl and you got hurt for it. I should have come back a long time ago, but I just couldn't face anyone, let alone your daddy."

Heather pulled the girl to her, still not being able to look at the man who still held her heart.

"Heather, what happened?" Jax whispered it, but she heard it anyway.

She pulled back from Lizzy, both looking at Jax. Lizzy got up and walked over the biker, putting her hand on his that was on the table. "I know we don't know each other, but if you ever hurt me or momma, I will call 911."

With that said, the twelve-year-old went in search of her cousins. Heather stood and sat in the chair that Lizzy vacated. Both adults sat, neither knowing where to start. Heather could still see everything Jake did to her and Lizzy as if it was yesterday and to tell this man about it would crush her, she was sure of it. She'd have to come clean, about that summer, about why she left, everything, she just didn't know how to.

Jax watched the red-head, with Lizzy stating what she did as she walked out, he knew whatever happened with the guy was bad, really bad. He wanted to reach out and hold her, pull her against him and tell her it would be alright, that he wasn't going anywhere. Truth was though, it was complicated. Tara and the divorce, her wanting to take Thomas back to Chicago and having full custody. It was seeming as if everything fell on him at once. He pulled out his cigarettes, lighting one up and handing it to Heather, who took it. He lit another for himself and continued sitting in silence, waiting. Waiting...it seems that's all he did for the last decade or so. Waiting for Heather to come home, Tara to return, Abel to be found, and Jax found himself tired of waiting. He had never told Opie that he was in love with his sister; thinking on it now, if he had, maybe she would have come back when she found out about Lizzy. Maybe she didn't feel the same way and would have stayed gone. He didn't really know what would have happened then, but she was here now and he'd be damned if he let her go twice. He was tired of letting go, not getting what he wanted. He let Tara go, but that was for him too. He figured that out when he signed the papers, they never really loved each other. If they had, they wouldn't have tried so hard to change everything.

"Heather..."

Heather and Jax both jumped, realizing that Lyla was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hey Lyla." Heather replied, getting up to pull out dinner.

Lyla looked at the two people in her house. She knew about Lizzy, of course. Who couldn't, she was the spitting image of Jax and even Abel. "Everything alright? Where are the kids?"

"Yeah, Lyla everything's alright, I guess. The kids are in the back yard with the dog." Heather replied, turning around. "Jax, you staying for dinner?"

Jax looked up at Heather and smiled. "Nah, I should get to Abel. I have a lot to tell him. Um, Can we meet tomorrow since it's Saturday? I would love for him to meet Lizzy."

Heather nodded. "Yeah, should be fine. I may need help with stuff in storage if your up for that."

He nodded, gave both girls a kiss on the cheek before going to say bye to the kids and riding home.

Lyla watched as her sister-in-law was busy making spaghetti for dinner, knowing she needed a minute before the questions started. Heather didn't want to look at Lyla, so she busied herself with dinner.

"Did you get a house?" Lyla asked, deciding on a small approach.

Heather nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it's got four bedrooms in it with two bathrooms. If you want I was gonna look through dad and Ope's things. I wont have much money for furniture till I get a job."

"That's fine. You alright?"

"I couldn't tell him, Lyla. He knows Liz is his, but I couldn't tell him why I left or about Jake. I don't want him to feel guilty because he didn't feel the same way."

Lyla looked at her friend as she turned to put the bread into the oven and watched her. What a lot of people didn't know was that she could read you like a book. It's part of what made her so popular in the movies she did. With Jax, she always felt as though he was waiting for something, someone, even with Tara being around. She'd bet her money that he was in love with the girl in her kitchen and vice versa. "I think you're more worried that he'd go after Jake and end up in the jailhouse. I know that's why you didn't tell your dad or Opie."

Heather walked over to sit at the table with Lyla, finishing her cigarette. "A little, I guess. I don't want Lizzy to go through that. She's so damn scared of guys on bikes, Lyla. She hardly looked at him, thinking he was going to hurt us. I know you told me what he did to Ima, but I would have beat the shit out of her for the same thing. He was protecting you, Ope, and Tara. What Jake did was different."

* * *

Jax rode home, knowing his mom would be there with Abel and dinner. As he pulled into the drive, he remembered that Heather's car was at Gemma's. He took his helmet off and left it on his handle bars, walking up to his door to go in. Abel immediately jumped up from the TV and ran for his dad, wrapping his arms around him as tight as he could.

"Hey little man, where's grandma?" Jax asked, picking his son up and holding him close.

"In the bathroom, we are having meat loaf."

Jax chuckled, knowing that was Abel's favorite, before letting him down to go back to the TV.

"Hey baby."

Jax turned to his mom, giving her a kiss on her cheek and following her into the kitchen to get a beer.

Gemma watched her boy as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat at the table, pulling out his pack and lighting a cigarette. She knew a lot was dumped on him today, and with the shit Tara was trying to pull, knew he needed a break.

"I'm taking Abel for the night, Jackson. You need a break."

Jax nodded, not saying anything as he agreed with his mom about the break.

Gemma watched him as he stared out his window, sipping his beer and smoking his cigarette. He wasn't going to talk until he was ready and she wasn't sure what all Heather had told him about LA or Jake and his buddies. She knew now, looking at him and remembering, that he was in love with that girl when she left. She also had a feeling that's why he settled for Tara and Wendy as both were here and made promises not to leave. She wanted to be angry about her god-daughter, but just couldn't find it in her to be. She knew they both had to work through a shit ton of things and she really hoped they came out on top. When he was finished with his cigarette, he got up telling Gemma he was going to hop in the shower real quick.

While in there, Jax thought about Heather and Lizzy. He knew something was wrong and it was eating at him. What had the bastard done to his daughter and her mom that would make Lizzy so afraid to look at him, let alone the 911 thing. Thinking about Heather, though, got something stirring in him and he knew he had to get out. His mom was here and he didn't need to wank off with her in the other room with his five-year old. She was just as beautiful as she was when she left. He needed to find a way to tell her how much of him she took with her when she hopped on Jake's bike and took off, he knew that. He turned the water off when he was finished and reached for the towel on the hook, wrapping it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom into his room and went to his closet, reaching for a pair of jeans. He slipped them on and then ran the towel over his head, drying his blonde locks. Walking toward the kitchen, he smelled the food just coming out of the oven and realized how hungry he was since eating with Heather at the diner.

"How was your day?" Gemma asked, keeping to light conversation.

"Alright, I guess. I'm gonna get Abel early. Heather needs some help in the storage and asked." Jax answered, taking a bite of the meat loaf.

"She get a house, than?"

Jax nodded and proceeded to eat. Gemma, knowing he didn't want to really talk about it, let him.

"Daddy, can I wear my new bike jammies at grandma Gemma's?" Abel asked.

Jax smiled, looking at his boy. "What ever you want, Abel."

Abel smiled, making Jax think of Lizzy and today, as he asked, "Who's Heather?"

Gemma looked at Jax, wanting to see how he answered the question. Jax took a drink and looked at his son. "She's Uncle Opie's sister. She moved back to help Lyla take care of El and Harry. Wanna help her move some things tomorrow?"

"Why haven't we seen her before?"

"She lived out-of-town in a different part of California, Abel. Eat." Gemma answered for her son, who looked are her in appreciation.

After dinner, Jax helped Abel pack a bag while Gemma did the dishes for her son. Jax was following them as he was going to take Heather her car and then walk home, getting his bike after helping her tomorrow since they'd need a truck.

* * *

It was movie night at Lyla's and since it was most likely the last weekend Heather and Lizzy would be there, the mother's decided to make a big fort in the living room and everyone sleeping there like a camp out/slumber party for the weekend. As the kids were gathering blankets and sheets, Lyla and Heather were moving around furniture to where they could set up and still be able to watch the movies when there was a knock on the door. Heather moved to answer it since she was closer and found Jax at the door.

"Hey, brought your car back since I took Abel to stay at mom's and I could walk the block home."

Heather smiled and took the keys, moving aside. "Wanna stay a bit? We are making a fort and watching movies with the kids."

Jax walked in and took his cut off, "Thanks, I can for a bit."

Heather smiled, taking his cut and laying it on her bed in the extra room she shared with Lizzy. When she came back out she saw Jax helping her daughter getting the popcorn and other snacks in the kitchen while Lyla and the other kids were putting the fort together. She leaned against the wall in the hallway, just looking. With Jax here, she was hoping to show her baby girl that not every man with a bike and some leather would beat you, or even hurt you. Lyla looked up and saw her friend next to her, "I'm glad he stayed, gives her time with him where she's comfortable." Lyla whispered.

Heather nodded in agreement as Jax turned and smiled at her.

Grabbing what he could, Jax helped Lizzy carry everything into the living room, watching as Heather went to gather the rest. They all plopped down on the pillows and blankets getting comfy while Harry got to pick out the first movie. He picked out Sandlot, which was his favorite to watch with Opie and sat next to Piper. Heather sat next to Lizzy, who was next to Jax. Jax was leaning against the couch so that he was comfortable, but could still talk to Lizzy if she wanted to, hoping she was alright with him here.

Lyla watched as she leaned against a chair with Piper and Opie's kids were in the middle laying on their stomachs, watching a movie that Opie loved. Jax sat watching the movie when he noticed Lizzy slowly falling asleep on his shoulder, he moved his arm to lay on the couch so that she could get comfortable, looking at Heather who had a tear in her eye at the picture. All four kids were asleep by the time the movie was over and so the adults just left them there while they cleaned the snacks up. Heather and Lyla were sleeping in there with them as they always did on movie night. While Jax was helping Lyla, Heather snuck out the front to have a cigarette and think. _"Oh Op, how'd we get like this?"_ she asked, looking up, hoping her brother was looking down on her. She heard the screen open moments later and felt Jax sit next to her, lighting his own cigarette.

"It's so peaceful here." she whispered, still looking at the stars.

Jax looked up and stared at them, taking in what she said. "Thanks for inviting me to stay, it meant a lot."

She smiled and looked at him. "Good. I want her to know you're not bad, Jax. I really shouldn't have left Charming."

Jax wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side as they sit. "What happened to you both in LA, Heather?"

She sighed and looked away toward the sky. "A hell of a lot that shouldn't have, Jax. I was nineteen and in love with a guy who fucked anything with a pussy who would let him anywhere near it. I needed out, couldn't watch anymore. I hated lying to everyone, but mostly to Ope, Jax. He was my brother and your best friend and we lied to him a lot. I thought Jake would be a new start, which he was, just not the start I wanted. He was abusive. When he found out Lizzy wasn't his, he beat me black and blue, hitting me in the stomach and causing early labor. I tell you, she shouldn't have made it especially when the doctors found her condition. Teller's are fighters I tell you."

She took a breath and let him process that, still looking up at the stars. Jax sat quietly, taking in what she told him. He wanted to hurt that guy, badly. He almost killed his daughter and her mother.

"You didn't tell Ope, I'm assuming as he didn't go there and kill anyone."

She chuckled, "Nope, didn't tell dad either. I didn't want them in Jail and Donna just had Ellie. He went to jail because I ratted on his bike club, not saying anything about Charming. He did his time, got better. So he said anyway. I didn't know all that about Lizzy having to hide till she said so today, makes me mad. He started hitting again when I found out about Donna, told me I wasn't allowed anywhere near Charming or you. He threatened Lizzy if I left, so I stayed. When daddy and Ope died, I knew I had to come back. I had to be with Ellie and Harry. I had to get Lizzy out. I got home from working my last shift when I found my baby tied up and naked. He didn't do anything to her as I got there in time and they turned it on me."

She said the rest fast so that she could get it out. She took his arm from around her and moved, knowing that this may be his breaking point. Jax was thankful she did as he really wanted to hit something and he did. He punched his hand into Lyla's garage, hard. After he calmed down, he saw Heather, shaking and went directly to her. "Did they...?"

she shook her head and he let out a breath, pulling her to him. She broke down like she had with Gemma later that day and he held her as his own tears began for everything this woman had to go through.


	3. The Next Day Pt 1

Heather woke up to a headache and her daughter's foot in her face. She smiled and moved it, sitting up in the floor. Looking around, she noticed she was the first on awake and went to start on breakfast before calling Jax on a time to start with the furniture from storage. Gathering up the things for eggs and bacon she turned and screamed as she shut the fridge. Jax Teller was standing there in a pair of jeans and not shirt. "Sorry, forget I was here?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

She had in fact forgotten and stuck her tongue out at him as Lizzy walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong, momma?" she asked, looking at Jax.

Heather rolled her eyes and gave her the can of biscuits to open. "Nothing, baby. Forgot Jax was here and he scared me."

"Ok, what are we doin' today?" she asked, sitting at the table with the biscuits and setting them onto a pan that her mother gave her.

"Well, Jax is going to help move some things into our house, Lizzy. Is that alright that he helps?"

Jax was just as curious as Heather was for this answer. They discussed it last night and after calming down from what she told him about Jake, Jax knew he'd have to prove himself to his little girl. He was up for it though, he wanted her to trust him...her mom too. Lizzy sat silently, putting the biscuits onto the pan, thinking about the man in question. He was real nice last night. He answered all kinds of questions about himself and she found out she had two brothers. She liked him and it scared her a bit; he would also know where their house was, and she didn't know what to think of that.

"Will my brothers be there?" she asked, looking up at him.

She noticed a pained look on his face before he answered. "Abel will, Thomas is with his mom in Chicago."

"I guess that will be alright, then."

Heather listened as Lizzy questioned Jax some more, happy that her daughter was interested in the man in front of her. Lizzy asked about his house and Gemma. She asked about his job and the club. Heather listened as she laughed about something that Jax told them about Tig and his adventures. She missed all of them.

"Hey, are some of the guys around today?" Heather asked, putting the finished bacon onto a plate as Ellie and Harry made their way in, followed by Piper and Lyla.

Jax nodded. "Should be as most of them work Saturday's, why?"

Heather saw Lizzy's eyes light up and smiled. "I thought we'd take Lizzy up and show her the shop and the club house."

"We could do that, but there was a party, so maybe this afternoon when things settle. We have church at 6." Jax replied, helping Lizzy make her plate.

"You go to church?" Lizzy asked, looking at her father.

Jax chuckled, "Sort of, we have weekly meetings, usually on Saturday and we call them church."

"Why?"

"You know, I never thought to ask."

Everyone laughed and dug into the meal. After they finished, Jax offered to clean up so the girls could get ready for the day. While washing the dishes, he called Gemma about meeting him at Lyla's with Abel and the truck. Gemma said that was fine and they'd be there in a bit, asking if they wanted help with the kids. Jax said he'd run it by Heather and let her know when she got here.

"Who were you talking to?"

Jax smiled, letting the water out of the sink and drying his hands. "My mom."

Lizzy nodded, "She's coming here?"

"Yeah, she's bringing Abel. She wants to meet you, but may smother you so a warning."

"Alright, was your daddy a biker too?"

Jax took a deep breath and sat next to Lizzy at the table. "Yes, but he died in an accident when I was a little younger than you. His name was John."

"Did he hurt your mom?"

Jax rubbed his hand down his face, he knew why she was asking but didn't know how to answer her.

"Yes and no. My parents met when they were really young and married really fast while she was pregnant with my brother. They had their ups and downs like everyone and they fell out of love with each other, Lizzy. So that would be the yes, the no is because even though they sometimes fought, my dad never hit my mom. He never hit me or my brother, either, no matter how much we may have deserved it at the time."

Lizzy nodded and than left to fix her hair, leaving Jax to his thoughts. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, thinking about the little girl. He really liked her, loved her to an extent as she was a part of him. He knew his answer was a little shitty, but he didn't wanna lie to her and that was the best to describe it. Going into detail on the life of Gemma and John Teller isn't a cake walk. He looked up as Lyla walked in and sat at the table. She told him how she heard what he told Lizzy about his parents and thought that was a good answer; it showed that people can hurt in different ways, but that his parents didn't mean to.

"I don't know what to do, Lyla. That guy...I wanna just go down there and hurt him, badly." Jax whispered.

Lyla looked at him and grabbed his hand. "I know, but if you did that, you'd be no better than he is. Protect them here, Jax. They both need you, Lizzy needs a good daddy and a male role model she can come to when the boys hurt her. Be there for her, love them both, it'll work out for y'all...I'm sure of it."

Jax nodded as he watched his friend's wife get up and take Piper out for the day. He heard his mom's car and went outside to greet them before they overwhelmed Lizzy.

"Hey daddy." Abel yelled, running to his dad.

"Hey buddy, listen I wanna talk to you before we go inside, OK. Grandma will be waiting."

Gemma nodded and left her boys to it, walking in to find Heather and the kids.

Jax took his son over to the steps and sat down with Abel on his lap.

"You remember how you asked why we haven't gotten to see Uncle Opie's sister before yesterday?"

Abel nodded and he continued. "Well, she moved to the place where they make movies and couldn't come back till now even though she tried. I knew her before I met your mommy and we hung out a lot." Jax stated, trying to figure out and remember how they told him about Thomas. Abel turned and looked at his dad, knowing whatever he was going to say was important. Jax smiled as Abel hugged him and sighed. "Abel, before she had to go away, I took her to a special place. I really liked her and she was really special, still is. While she was away, she had a baby girl. I'm the girl's daddy too."

Jax waited, letting his son process what he was saying to him. Abel's face scrunched up as he tried to figure out what his daddy told him. "I have a sister?"

Jax nodded, "Yes, her name is Elizabeth, but you can call her Lizzy."

"Is she gonna live with us? Heather's not sleeping in mommy's spot on the bed is she?"

Jax hugged his son to him, whispering a "no" in his ear and trying to figure out how to tell him his mommy didn't have a spot anymore, she didn't want it.

* * *

Heather was finishing up when she heard Lyla tell her bye and sighed. She was glad that Lizzy was asking Jax questions, it meant that she at least wanted to know him a little. She heard the door open and walked out of the bathroom. She noticed that Jax was outside with his mom and who looked to be Abel Teller. She studied the little guy and could see his daddy in everything about him. She watched her daughter sit down on the couch and looked at her.

She could tell that Lizzy was a little afraid at meeting Gemma and Abel, which was understandable. _"I really shouldn't have left."_ she thought, giving her daughter a smile and than turning around to finish put up her hair up. Lizzy watched as Jax took the little boy to sit down as who she assumed was Gemma started walking up to the door. She smiled as the woman looked at her, letting her know she could enter.

"You must be Lizzy." Gemma stated walking in and shutting the door to give Jax some privacy.

"That's me." Lizzy replied, looking away and feeling awkward.

Gemma knew the girl was nervous and so sat down to wait on Heather to enter into the room. Heather watched for a bit to see if Gemma would try to converse with her daughter, when she saw that wasn't going to happen, she walked into the room.. She gave Gemma a hug and sat next to Lizzy. They all took turns asking questions, trying to make the girl comfortable around her grandmother. A few moments later, the boys entered and Heather noticed Abel glaring at her. This made her wonder what they had in fact talked about outside.

"Abel, this is Lizzy and her mom, Heather. Guys, this is my son, Abel."

Lizzy noticed that Abel had her eyes, Jax's eyes. She looked up at the man holding the boys hand, "Does he have our problem?"

Gemma looked to Heather who nodded while looking to Jax, waiting for his answer.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm afraid it's a family trait that we all take meds for." Jax replied, sitting down and helping Abel into his lap.

They sat and Abel, as well as Lizzy, asked everyone questions. As they got up to head out, Abel looked at Heather, "You can't have my daddy."

Heather looked from him to Jax, silently asking what he was talking about. Jax got down to his son's level, "I already told you she's not going to take your mommy's place, Abel. No more about it."

"Why I don't take Abel for a bit and meet up with y'all at the shop? You can come to Lizzy if you want." Gemma stated, trying to help out the two parents.

Lizzy looked at her mom, who nodded, and than decided to go with Gemma. She wanted to get to know her grandmother as it was the only one she was getting.

"Sorry about that. I haven't told him Tara's not coming home."

Heather's eyes softened a bit when she realized why the boy was acting that way. "It's fine, I'm sure it's a hard thing to figure out. It took my twelve years, my suggestion, don't wait any longer than you have to Jax."

With that, they headed out in the truck toward the storage unit to look at what she could use in the new house.

They spent all morning going through boxes and Heather didn't think she was going to find anything in this stuff to use. She had found beds and couches and things like that, but it was the other things. Linens, dishes, etc...Piney just didn't keep up with them that well. She sat on a stool and started looking through a box, finding a letter addressed to her from Piney. She set the box down and opened it:

_Heather,_

_I don't know if I will ever send this to you, but I wish I knew why you left like you did. I want you to know that I knew about you and Jackson. He's a good kid who misses the shit out of you, baby. He's bugged your brother every damn day about where you are. Why you told Ope and not him is beyond me. If I have my say, that boy is head over heels for you and you need to come home. Gemma thinks so to. We miss you baby girl and want you home; however, if you need to stay gone, we understand. Your mom moved back a week ago and refuses to see me or your brother. When we told her you left with that biker, she was angry with us. Not our fault she left you with a daddy in a motorcycle club. Whatever you are doing, I hope you are well and taken care of, Heather. Donna's pregnant again and they say it's a boy. Your brother's real excited. Ellie's getting so big, reminds me of you a lot. Donna's trying to get Opie to leave the club, says it's not for babies. She tried to use you as an excuse since you left. I'm not trying to upset you, but call your brother, he needs to hear from you. You and Jax were really the only ones he talked to. Well that's it from here. If I send this, please come visit as I miss my favorite girl._

_Love always,_

_your daddy_

Heather wiped her cheeks as she finished the letter. Her dad thought her and Jax were in love, they weren't as good at hiding it as they thought. Donna and Ope...her mom. Heather knew now that she should have stayed. She should have came back to help her brother. She didn't leave because she hated the club like Donna thought and she sure as hell didn't leave because it wasn't for babies. She folded up the letter and put it aside, making sure it was in a box to take to the new house. She picked up the box and walked out to the truck where Jax was binding everything down for the first haul.

"You ok?" he asked, when he saw her tears.

She sat the box down on the tail gate and nodded. "Yeah, just memories, Jay."

Jay, she hadn't called him that since the last time they were together. She had always called him that since he was 17, the only one to call him that.

He sat down and pulled her to him, between his legs and cupped her face in his hands. "Jay..."

She knew what he was asking and reached into the box, giving Jax the letter. He took it from her and opened it, reading it silently. Piney knew, he knew all of it. He knew about them together and about Jax being in love with her. When he finished he looked up at her and saw fresh tears.

"Baby, please stop crying." He whispered, wiping her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm so damn sorry I left you." she cried and he pulled her to him.

"It's ok, your back now."

_I really hope you are liking the story and please send me reviews, they help me out with the plot if I get stuck on something.-blacknblu_


	4. The Next Day Pt 2

_Hey guys, thanks for all the follows, please review if you want. I really like getting them.-blacknblu30_

Gemma watched Abel and as he ran around the park, playing with the other kids. Her grandson was her life, along with his dad, and was hoping Lizzy would become her life also. She watched as her granddaughter sat on the swing and just watched, thinking how her mother used to do that. Gemma go up from her spot on the bench and walked over to the girl, sitting in the swing next to her. They sat in silence, just watching. "What is my dad like?"

Gemma turned to the girl next her and smiled. "Your dad is a very good man. He's a lot like his father in many ways. What do you wanna know, Lizzy?"

Lizzy continued to watch her brother and sighed. "Did he love my mom? I heard Jake tell momma all kinds of things. I guess I'm just trying to understand."

Gemma nodded and moved a stray hair behind her granddaughter's ear. "I think so, more than they let on anyway. Jax was really good friends with your Uncle Opie and your mom was his sister. They thought they needed to hide their relationship for everyone. I don't really know how it started or the words that were said, sweetie. What I do know is that your dad would do absolutely anything for your mom and when she left, she took something with her. My son, he hasn't been the same since she left. Your granddad and I had a theory about them."

"But why hide it? Would Uncle Opie and Piney care that much about them being together?"

Gemma sighed, "I actually think they would have been alright with it if your mom and dad just told them some of it. I think if they got caught and didn't tell them, they both would have taken it worse."

Lizzy looked back toward Abel, processing what Gemma had told her. She was glad that she came with her instead of helping her mom. "Where's Abel's mom?"

She didn't look at Gemma, just sat watching her brother. Gemma took a deep breath and pulled Lizzy and her swing closer. "He never met her as his mom, so he doesn't know that's who she is. She is here and has seen him. She wasn't a good mom though, Lizzy. She let Jax take him because he was a good daddy and she knew that."

"That's sad, not having a momma that could take care of you. I heard momma and Lyla talk about Tara and was just curious why Thomas is with her but not Abel. Does Jax not want him?"

Gemma paused for a moment, trying to answer the question without telling too much.

"The thing with that is Tara isn't Abel's real mom so she can't take him from your dad. She wanted to go back to Chicago and so Thomas went with her because she wanted him to go. We can't tell Abel though, your dad's trying to figure out how to tell him."

"Alright. What was my granddaddy like? Both of them."

Gemma smiled as she thought about JT and Piney. She knew Jax didn't tell her about Clay as that was a sore subject given that he will beat you if needed. She looked back toward her grandson, who was now on the slide with some little girl.

"John was a great daddy to Jax and his brother. I couldn't have asked for a better daddy than John Teller. You would've like him, hun. Piney was just like him, they were best friends once upon a time and loved each other dearly. When John died, Piney was devastated, but helped me with Jax. Both were good men and when your mother's mom left, I helped Piney with Ope and Heather. We all take care of each other here."

Lizzy was beginning to understand. She had talked with Ellie some more before they went with Lyla and Piper. The men here, they took care of the people in the town, of their family. Their women and little kids didn't have to worry about hitting and hurting, it just didn't happen.

"I'm glad my momma brought me here. I really like it."

"I'm glad she brought you here too."

* * *

Jax pulled back a little and cupped Heather's face in his hands. "I was stupid back than, baby. I should've just went after you and brought you home when Ope told me where you were. Please don't feel guilty anymore. You're here, you brought me a beautiful little girl who I hope will accept me sometime soon. You're home."

Heather smiled and leaned her head into his chest, just smelling the familiar scent of mechanic that was etched into all the boys at the shop. She missed that smell, everything about it, what it represented. To her, that smell was family, friends, motorcycles, and Jax. When she thought of the man in front of her, she felt like she was 19 again and they were trying to figure everything out about the other besides the mutual connection of Opie Winston.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her and he wrapped his arms around her, just happy to be able to again. Jax didn't know what was entirely happening, but he hoped it wouldn't end any time soon. At the sound of motorcycles, Heather turned to see who it was. She watched as two men pulled up next to them and took their helmets off, coming face to face with Tig and Chibs. She smiled as they got off their bikes and ran to them, hugging them both close. "Oh how I missed you guys."

Chibs pulled her back, noticing her tears, "Jackie, what did you do to her?"

Jax just shook his head and pulled out a cigarette, causing the rest of them to laugh.

"He didn't do anything yet as he doesn't have the shit eating grin he normally wore after spending him with her before." Tig stated, earning a nice hand gesture from his president.

Heather laughed, "Guys, leave him alone. It's just looking at dad and Ope's stuff."

They nodded and pulled out their own cigarettes, lighting them up. The four adults stood around talking while smoking. The older men asked Heather how she'd been and what she'd been up to since she left. She told them about Lizzy, but not that she was Jax's. Jax knew she didn't want to overwhelm their daughter with too many bikers and so stayed quiet. Tig looked at Heather's face and studied it for a moment, tilting his head to the side.

"What, Tiggy?" she asked.

He grabbed her face and lifted her cheek in the light at a better angle. "Who hit you?"

She looked at Jax for help, causing the other two men to look at their president. Heather nodded, letting him know to tell them. Jax took a deep breath, "Jake, the guy she left with. He abused her and Lizzy. Y'all should know Lizzy is scared of bikers so we'll have to prove we wont hurt her or Heather. She already told me she'd call 911."

Tig and Chibs looked back at Heather, who was tearing up.

"Why didn't you come home, darlin'?" Chibs asked.

"He threatened Lizzy, knew she wasn't his. I didn't want her to get hurt and I didn't tell daddy or Ope before you ask."

"If she's not Jake's, who's her dad?"

Heather got quiet as she looked at Jax, causing the other two to look at him.

"I am."

* * *

Heather was unpacking boxes as Tig and Chibs helped Jax bring the furniture in and putting it in the proper place for her. She was putting some of the pictures in stacks, separating them into which rooms to put them in. She wanted a lot of Ope and Piney, and not just for her, but for Ellie and Harry as well. She pulled out what bit of linens she could and set them where they needed to go. She was lucky that Lyly kept Ellie and Harry's stuff from their room since she didn't have money for new stuff. Piney had an old day bed, most likely hers, that she put into the room for Lizzy. She'd go shopping for necessities tomorrow for everyone while they were still with Lyla.

She found a wedding picture of Ope and Donna, and decided on making two copies so that Harry and Ellie could both have it and then she had one as well. She sat down on the bed that Piney used to sleep in, looking at a picture of her, Ope, and Piney. It was taken the day she graduated High School and Jax had taken it. She remembered how proud her boys were of her, how happy her dad was that a Winston graduated when they were suppose to. She didn't know she was crying till she felt someone wiper her cheek, she looked up to see Jax kneeling in front of her. She smiled and leaned in, touching her forehead to his.

"I miss them, Jay."

"I know, but they would want you to be happy, Heather." he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Mom called, she wanted to know if you were ready to head to the shop. She took the kids for lunch, they just finished."

Heather simply nodded and Jax helped her up, keeping her hand in his as he led her back out. Tig and Chibs were waiting for them and smiled when they came outside.

"Thanks for the help." Heather stated, hugging each one.

"Your welcome, lass." Chibs stated, kissing her forehead.

Jax helped her into his truck and the followed the bikers to the shop.

Upon arriving, Heather noticed a couple of guys that she didn't know and was hoping Lizzy was alright. Jax felt her squeeze her hand as he put the truck in park and turned to look at her. "You, alright?"

she nodded. "I don't know some of the guys here."

Jax could feel the hesitation and leaned in, pulling her face closer to his. "The only you need to worry about is Happy, but he scares all of us. He wont hurt you or Lizzy though, I promise."

She nodded and took a deep breath before getting out of the truck. She found Lizzy in the playground with Abel and Gemma and walked over to them, waving at Bobby Elvis as she passed. She walked into the fence and sat down on the fake grass, leaning against the chain links. Lizzy got up for her swing and sat next to her mom, taking her hand in hers.

"How was the park?" Heather asked, putting her head onto her daughter's.

Lizzy smiled, looking at Gemma. "It was fun, I'm glad I went with Gemma. She told me loads of things, some stories about you and Uncle Opie and Jax." The twelve-year-old, turned and looked at her dad as she answered her mom.

"Gemma, you scare the poor girl? Ope and Jax got into loads of trouble when they were younger." Heather asked, laughing with Gemma.

"Of course, your brother and Jax were little hellions. They became great men though, we just let them get away with too much when they were younger."

"Momma..."

Heather looked back to Lizzy waiting for her to answer.

"Do you know all of them?" she asked, pointing to the boys.

Heather shook her head, "No, not all of them, but Jax has assured me they wont hurt us. Wanna go meet the ones I do know?"

Lizzy nodded and grabbed her mother's hand. Gemma stayed with Abel and watched as the girls went over to the bikers congregating around the tables. Heather knew her daughter was anxious about meeting these people, and was hoping they'd make it easy on her. She introduced her first to Chibs and Tig and then to Bobby. Jax was inside getting things ready for the meeting later and so Chibs introduced both girls to the ones they didn't know. Heather thought they were all nice, even Happy.

Tig, knowing the little one was probably a little scared given what happened in LA, took it upon himself to joke around with her, getting her to laugh. Heather was grateful to Tig, Chibs, and Bobby for making it a little easier on getting Lizzy used to everyone. She could tell that Lizzy was going to like Juice and Tig the best. They made her laugh and Juice was into technology, which Lizzy was interested in a lot. She turned to see Jax leaning against the door of the club and smiled at him. He smiled and made his way over to the group, standing next to Heather and Lizzy.

"Hey, darlin'." he stated to his daughter.

"Hey, Jax." Lizzy stated, surprising both of her parents by giving him a hug. Jax hugged her back before she turned to Juice to ask more about his laptop. He sat down on the table, pulling Heather next to him and offered her a smoke. She took it and let him light it for her.

"She seems to like it here." he whispered, watching Lizzy.

Heather nodded and smiled. "More than I thought she would, yes. Your mom told her stories about us growing up and she said she had a great time with Gemma. I think she likes it here."

Still watching Lizzy, Jax smiled. "Good, I don't think I've ever seen Happy smile that much. Lizzy's gonna have them all wrapped, Heather."

Heather laughed and leaned her head onto Jax's shoulder. They sat quietly in that position just watching. A few moments later, Abel came up and pulled Heather's hand, making her look at him.

"You still can't have him, you know. My mommy will be back soon." Abel yelled at her, making everyone stop and look at the trio on the table. Jax scooped his son up and took him into the office, knowing it was time to talk to him about mommy not wanting to come home.

"Momma?"

Heather turned to look at Lizzy, who sat next her. "He's scared, baby, and doesn't know what's going on. Why his momma isn't here, Jax is probably going to explain it as it's gonna get worse. Is he mean to you?"

Lizzy shook her head, "Nope, he was laughing and asked me to push him and play with him today."

"Heather, it's been Abel, Jax, Tara, and Thomas. Just give them time, baby."

Heather looked up at Gemma. "I don't want to be Tara, I have a kid. I don't want to take her spot, Gemma. I just want Jax and Lizzy to get to know each other. I just want my friend back."

"I know, baby girl, I know." Gemma stated, hugging both girls to her. "He's glad your back, just give my grandbabby a little time."

* * *

Jax shut the door to the office and sat Abel down on the couch. Abel knew he was in trouble. His daddy and Grandma Gemma have told him that Heather wasn't wanting to be his new mommy, she was just Lizzy's. Abel wanted his mommy, wanted to know why she wasn't here and why she took Thomas away. Jax watched his son sitting on the couch and pulled the chair over to sit in front of him. He knew Abel was confused, and he knew he needed to tell him the truth.

"Hey, you alright, son?"

Abel looked at his dad. "Why are you like that with Lizzy's mommy? Where is mommy and Thomas? Don't they love us anymore?"

Jax hated to see his son so broken, it broke his heart. "I'm like that with Lizzy's mommy because we've known each other a long time, Abel. She means a lot to me and she doesn't want to be your mommy or take her spot. Tara and Thomas are in Chicago, a different state. She loves you very much, it's just what was best for you and Thomas. We didn't want to fight anymore, makes it hard on you."

Abel climbed into Jax's lap. "So she doesn't want her spot anymore?"

"Not in the bed, no. She will always have a spot just for you and told me she would visit you when she could. We can go see them too, but daddy needs to know Lizzy now. You got a sister that you can play with and pick on. I bet Lizzy knows nothing about motorcycles, you could teach her all about boy toys."

Jax saw his sons eyes light up. "Alright, daddy. We have loads to teach Lizzy, we need to go."

He got down and Jax caught him at the door. "No more being mean, Abel. I mean it."

"Alright, Daddy. I promise."

"And you have to say you're sorry to Heather."

Abel nodded and than the Teller men went back out so Abel could apologize and play with everyone.


	5. A Visitor

It had been about two weeks since he had entered her life. Two weeks since they had started spending time together and Lizzy was actually really happy. Hanging out with Jax and getting to know him and Abel was better than she thought it would be. She finally got to know how a daddy was supposed to act, knew how parents were suppose to discipline. What she like best though, was the smile that never left her mom's face. Every time Jax would stop by with Abel for dinner or they would all go over there, even if they were at Gemma's, Heather was smiling.

Lizzy knew her father had everything to do with it, and this town. Gemma had approached her girl, telling her that she knew she was keeping something from everyone, mostly from Heather. Lizzy broke down in tears as her legs gave out, Gemma caught her and sit her down on the couch in her house, knowing Lizzy was just like her mom. Lizzy leaned into her grandmother, hoping her mom didn't walk in to their house, getting off early.

"What is it baby?" Gemma whispered to the girl in her arms.

Lizzy snuggled deeper into the older woman, "Jake got me more than once, Gemma."

Gemma almost didn't hear and pulled back a bit so that her grand baby would have to look at her. Lizzy saw the silent question in the brown eyes that were looking at her and took a deep breath, "He found me two days before momma caught him. He was alone and told me he needed me cause my momma wasn't doing the job right."

Gemma felt the anger consume her as she held the girl tighter to her, telling her she'd be ok. She really wanted to kill that good for nothing son of a bitch herself. She knew Jax would most likely send someone to do it for them, knowing he couldn't leave his girls. Both girls heard the car pull in, followed closely to the motorcycle that belonged to Jax. Gemma had taken to bringing Abel over when school was out so that she could help with all the kids. "Go clean up, you need to tell them." Gemma whispered.

Lizzy nodded and ran to the bathroom before her parents could enter into her home. Gemma stood up and went into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner as she heard the front door and waited to be greeted by Heather and her son. Heather walked into the kitchen, followed closely by Jax. "Where are the kids?" she asked, pulling out a water and a beer for Jax.

Gemma, keeping to the meal she was preparing, answered, "Liz is in the bathroom and the others are out back playing."

She put the food in the oven and turned to sit at the table with the two adults, who had taken out a cigarette each. They all smoked in the kitchen, trying to keep the smoke from the kids. Lizzy walked into the kitchen, giving both of her parents a hug. "Jax, could you and Abel stay tonight? Maybe watch movies?" Lizzy whispered in his ear as he hugged her to him.

"It's up to your mom. It's Friday, so we'll talk about it. You alright, darlin'?" Jax asked, his smile fading when he looked into his daughter's eyes. Lizzy shook her head 'no' and he pulled her to him, looking at Heather and Gemma. Heather looked at the two people she loved the most even if one didn't know it yet and then to his mom, asking what was going on. Gemma just got up and went to check the oven, leaving them to ask her and knowing Lizzy wanted to tell them herself, as she should.

"Lizzy?" Heather asked, scooting closer to them. Lizzy, still holding onto Jax, sat in his lap like she was five and looked at her mom. She saw how worried her mom was and that made her tear up, looking up into the eyes she inherited, she broke again. Jax pulled her to him and held her, whispering that everything was okay and he wasn't gonna let anything happen to her.

"He...he...momma he broke me." She whispered just loud enough for both of them to hear her. Heather continued looking at her baby, trying to figure out what she was trying to say when there was a knock on the door. Gemma went to get it so that Lizzy and the adults could talk.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking at a man she didn't know.

"Sorry ma'am, but I'm looking for Heather and Lizzy, are they here? I heard they lived here."

"One minute."

Gemma shut the door, leaving him on the porch and went back to the kitchen.

"Some guy looking for you, y'know him?"

Heather got up and looked out the window in the kitchen and fell to the floor by the table. Seeing the man at the door, she turned to Lizzy, who was looking at her. Putting two and two together, she stood up and reached into Jax's cut, taking out his gun. "What?"

She didn't answer, just walked to the door, knowing everyone would follow. She opened the door, looking into the brown eyes that haunted her nightmares, the man who hurt her baby...Jake.

"What could you possibly want and how in the fuck did you find me?" she asked, pointing the gun at the man, not letting him in the house.

"I told you, baby. You weren't gonna leave. You dear old brother here, or maybe the bitch's sperm donor."

Jax was instantly behind Heather at that comment, getting a good look at the man he would never forget, the same one that he watched ride off with his heart all those years ago.

"The donor then."

"What in the hell do you want, Jake? You aren't getting in and I will shoot you before he can get to you. My daddy taught me well." Heather spat out at the man, trying to back away to his bike.

Jackson walked out the house and stood in front of the man, hitting him before he had the chance to speak. All Jax saw was red, for Heather, for Lizzy, everything. He kept hitting, not paying any attention until he felt someone pull him off of the bastard that hurt his baby, both of them.

"Jackie boy, stop. Go to Lizzy." Chibs whispered into his ear as Juice had a hold of the other guy.

Jax turned to see Lizzy watching him with her arms around Heather. All the adults watched as the twelve-year-old girl let go of her mom and walked out to the man her daddy beat up. She walked up to him and stood directly in front of him, showing Samcro she trusted them. "I told them what you did to me, that you broke me. Be glad my momma didn't pull the trigger and called these two to come get him off or you'd be dead." She spit into his face before turning and walking to Jax. "Are you hurt?" she asked as he fell to the ground from exhaustion.

Jax smiled and pulled her to him. "No, baby. I'm good. You alright?"

She nodded into his chest and started crying as he walked her back in, telling Chibs to get rid of the trash.

"You can use the shower in my room, Jay." Heather stated as Lizzy went to her room for new clothes.

He simply nodded and walked by her to use her shower.

Heather walked into the kitchen and took a beer from the fridge. She sat at the table while Gemma sat the dinner out for everyone and went to get the other kids who were in their rooms, keeping Abel company.

Jax put his hand against the wall, letting the water cascade down his body, thinking about that guy. Everything that happened in the time he got his girls here seemed to catch up to him. He fell to the floor of the shower, looking up, much like he did when they had to look for Abel all those years ago. He thought about Heather and how happy she seemed to be since being back. He thought about his phone call with Tara today and how she told him that she wasn't ever coming back no matter how much Abel missed her.

She told him that he'd never get to see Thomas because of his record and no court would let him as she was clean and a doctor. He thought of how to tell his mom that she may never get to see her grandson again and how that would break her. He thought again to Heather and the last time they were really together, the night they conceived Lizzy. The way she moved with him, they way she whispered his name...not yelling, just whispering. It was the best night he ever shared with a woman before. It was the night he knew he loved her and it was the night they made something out of that love.

He felt the tears only because his eyes started to sting. He cried for his son, for his daughter, for his mom, for Heather, and for him. He wanted her so badly, he just didn't know how to get her. She was trying to hard to convince Abel she just wanted to be friends that she hadn't so much as touched him since the shop. He wanted to be happy, wanted his family happy. He finally stood up and finished washing the guy's blood off him before getting out of the water. He pulled on his jeans, putting the bloody clothes in the hamper for Heather, making a note to get them later.

* * *

After dinner, Jax rode to his house to get stuff for him and Abel to stay the weekend at Heather's. It was the first time to stay with them since movie night at Lyla's and he was a bit nervous. Abel was going to be sleeping in Harry's room with him as Harry had bunk beds and Jax was on the couch.

He was glad that Lizzy wanted to still have them over as it was her idea when they were eating. He didn't think she would after she watched him beat the shit out of Jake. He pulled up to the drive way, listening to the kids play in the back. He grabbed the bag out of the saddle bags and walked into the house, dropping them by the door and taking his shoes off. He went looking for Heather since he didn't see her outside and found her in her room, in the floor and leaning against her bed, crying.

He walked over and sat next to her, pulling her to him and kissing the top of her head. She leaned into him and laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around his middle. She was crying for her daughter and what that asshole took from her, she was crying because she didn't leave him sooner. Jax let her cry it out, knowing that's what she needed. She looked up at him and saw him looking at her, his face closer that she thought it was.

He looked to her lips, feeling her breath on his lips and then back to her eyes. They stared at each other as the gap closed, closing their eyes as their lips met. The kiss was sweet, and knowing the kids could come in at any moment, Heather pulled back.

"Sorry, I shou..." she didn't finish as Jax pulled her lips back to his and deepened the kiss, running his tongue over her lip asking for permission.

She gave in and opened, meeting his tongue with hers and moaning into his mouth. When air was needed, he pulled back and leaned into her eyes. "That ok?" he whispered.

She nodded and smiled, kissing him again. "I've wanted to do that for days, Jay."

"Me too, babe. Let's go find the kids." He smiled and helped her up.

Jax went outside to get the kids in so they could take turns in the shower before starting the movie. Abel went right to Heather and sat in her lap, looking at her. Heather smiled, looking at the boy who was so much like his dad. "Can I ask you something?" he whispered in her ear. Heather nodded, waiting on the boy in her lap to continue.

"I think my daddy likes you." He pulled pack and smiled at Heather, making her smile back at him, "I think I like him to. Is that okay, Abel? I really don't want to take your mommy's spot."

Abel nodded, "Yes, he's happy and always smiling. I like you to, Heather."

Heather started crying as she hugged the little boy to her. Having his blessing in this was great. She didn't know what would happen with her and Jackson Teller, and Lizzy showed her what she thought of him today when she told off Jake and hugged a bloody Jax. "Thank you, Abel."

He nodded and got up, following Jax into the bathroom for his bath.

Lizzy sat down next to her mom. "Are you gonna kiss my dad or what, momma?"

Heather looked at her daughter who was smiling at her. "Elizabeth..."

Lizzy smiled, reminding Heather of Jax at that age. "I like him momma. You have been happier since you brought me here. He's not like Jake, I really just like him."

"I like him too, honey." she stated, pulling her daughter to her.

They laughed as Ellie and Harry came in the room and all three kids piled on Heather, wrestling. Heather remembered doing this with Opie and Jax when they were younger; she also remembered when she blushed every time Jax got her in certain positions.

* * *

Jax sat on the toilet while Abel cleaned himself. He kept thinking about that kiss with Heather. Hearing her say she had wanted to that for days woke up something in him he buried long ago. Abel looked at his dad, trying to figure out why he was smiling. He had smiled a lot since they met Lizzy and her mom and Abel really liked them both. "Daddy."

Jax snapped out of it and looked at the blonde in the tub, "Yeah, Abel?" he asked, grabbing the towel.

Abel smiled and got out of the tub, taking the towel from Jax. "I told Heather she could have mommy's spot while you were outside."

Jax's eyes snapped to his son. He knew what that meant, knew Abel liked her that much. "You sure, kiddo."

Abel nodded, "Yes...maybe not right away, but I don't think mommy's ever gonna visit. I also seen you smiling loads since she got here. She told me she likes you, daddy. And I know you like her too."

Jax smiled, helping his son into his pajamas. "I do." He pulled Abel to him, "Thank you, Abel."

"Your welcome, Daddy."

With that said, the two men walked out to watch Alvin and the Chipmunks with the others.

* * *

Lizzy and Abel sat on either side of Jax and he held them both to him. He loved his babies so much. Hearing Abel being alright with whatever was happening with Heather, made his night that much better. He knew they needed to get to know each other again, take it slow, and he'd try his damnedest. He looked over at her to see her sandwiched between Ellie and Harry, looking at him. He smirked at her and turned back to the movie. Heather turned her head back to the movie, kissing her brother's babies on the head.

She was thankful they accepted her as they did, no questions asked. Lizzy loved them and they loved here, they became a family in that short amount of time and that was something Heather didn't think was possible. All that was missing was Lyla and Piper, who were out of town helping Nero with something on the business end of things. When the end credits pulled up on the screen, Jax stretched, noticing his babies were asleep. He moved slowly, waking up Lizzy to help her into her room. He kissed her goodnight and then went back to help Heather with the others.

He picked up Abel and helped Harry into his room while Heather helped Ellie and then went to kiss her daughter. When he came out of the room, he saw the front door open. He walked out and sat next to Heather, just sitting silent. Neither said anything for a long while when finally Heather looked at the man next to her. "Abel told me something tonight."

He looked down into her face. "He told me what he told you. You up for it?"

she shrugged, looking into blue eyes. "We need to get to know each other again Jax, not just jump into the bed."

He nodded. "I agree, babe. I think if we go too fast, we wont be able to grow as we need. I don't want to lose you, Heather."

"I don't wanna lose you either, Jackson." she whispered as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

It was a short kiss as they both knew it needed to be. She got up and he followed, making sure the door was locked and he had his gun within arms reach if it was needed, just in case Jake came back. Heather gave him one last kiss before retreating to her room, falling asleep to thoughts of the man in her living room and the feelings that were resurfacing after all these years.


	6. A Friend and Confessions

Jax laid in his bed, thinking about the weekend, about Jake, about Lizzy hugging him while he was bloody, Heather, the kiss...all of it. He needed to get up and get to work, her knew that. Abel stayed with Gemma last night and she took him to school since Jax had some club stuff to attend to. It was now Thursday and he hadn't seen Heather or Lizzy since Sunday night when he and Abel left the house. He missed them and texted Heather often. They would talk for hours after the kids went to sleep, just getting to know one another again and if he loved her twelve years ago, all talking did was make him fall deeper than he was when he was 19.

He sighed and got up, dropping his boxers and heading to the shower. While the water cascaded down his back, he thought to his conversation with the woman who was constantly in his mind, how she told him she thought of him every time Jake convinced her to be intimate. She told him how rough the bastard was with her, how she cried when he passed out, how she only felt safe with him.

He in return told her about Wendy and how upset he was with her about Abel, how she couldn't stop for their baby, how he couldn't help her till it was almost too late. He told her about Tara and how he felt about her taking Thomas half a country away from him, how it felt like he'd never see him again. They both told each other what they felt about her leaving, he finally told her what it did to him last night. They had danced around it all week, mind you, and he was glad he finally told her. She, of course, started crying for hurting him. He got her calmed down and then they said good night since they only had four hours till they had to be up for work.

He turned the water off when he was finished and wrapped a towel around him, walking out of the bathroom into his room. He grabbed a pair of jeans and his blue plaid shirt for the day since he didn't have to work on anything today, he was helping Gemma with end of the month books. He pulled his hair into a pony tail, not really feeling up to having it down. Sitting on his bed, he put his shoes on and then grabbed his cut, not bothering with a gun. He grabbed his smokes, wallet, and keys before locking the door and hopping on his bike. As he got to the shop, he notice a bike that didn't belong pull up behind him. He got off his bike and walked over to see if the person needed help.

"Hey, man...Can we help you?" He asked when he got closer.

"Yeah, maybe you can help me. I'm looking for Heather and Lizzy Winston."

The person stated, taking their helmet off.

"What do you want with them? Sorry about the confusion, ma'am." He replied, taking in the woman who was now pulling her gloves off.

She smiled, "It's ok. You must be Jackson Teller, Lizzy's dad."

Jax's brow furrowed. "Who are you?"

She smirked and chuckled, "Sorry, I'm Kendra. I helped Heather get here. She told me when I could get away to come to the Teller-Morrow shop. Said it was the only one in town."

"Everything alright, baby?"

Jax turned to his mom and pulled out his phone, dialing Heather.

Gemma walked up, knowing who her son was calling and addressed the girl. "Gemma Teller."

"Kendra Harris. Heather's told me a lot about you."

"Funny, didn't say anything about you." Gemma stated, raising her plucked eyebrow.

"She wouldn't have since I'm undercover."

"Alright, Heather said to wait a few and she'll be here. Wanna drink?" Jax stated, coming up to the women.

Kendra nodded and followed Jax into the clubhouse for a drink. All the guys just watched as Jax led the girl to the bar and gave her a beer.

"Who're you?" Juice asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Depends, Juan Carlos Ortiz. Who do you think I am?"

All the guys in the room quieted down and remained looking at the girl who seemed to have information on them. Jax raised his eyebrow, "How d'ya.."

"I'm the woman who helped Heather when she got out of the hospital when Lizzy was born. She told me some about you guys in case anything happened to her. I can't tell you how I know who you are or what your president go you out of." she stated, raising an eyebrow at Jax and his patch.

"Fair enough." Jax stated, going back out to help his mom with the books.

* * *

Heather walked into the sheriff's office where she did office work for Trammel. She knew he only gave her the job because he felt bad about Opie and knew she had three kids to feed. She was thankful though and hoped he knew she wouldn't rat on her family. She sat down at her desk and got started on the stack that was waiting on her. She thought back to her conversations with Jax, how it felt like pounds were lifted off her shoulders a little more each night they talked till 3am.

"Mornin' Miss Winston."

She looked up and smiled. "Sheriff."

He continued on to his office and shut the door. She continued to punch in the information that was needed into the computer from the files. She was surprised when Jax called her to tell her about Kendra, she didn't know she'd actually come here and knew it must be important. Her lunch hour was in twenty so she got up to go knock on the office, hoping not to disturb her boss.

"Come in."

She opened the door and poked her head in, seeing him on the phone.

"Hey, is it alright that I leave early for lunch? Someone showed up at the shop for me and I didn't know they were coming this early. I just need to take them to the house."

Trammel nodded, "Sure; be back as soon as you can."

"Thank you, sir."

With that, she grabbed her keys and walked out to her car. As she drove, she thought about the questions she knew Jax would have for her. He sounded worried on the phone, and hoped Kendra would tell them how she knew her. She pulled up in the shop, watching as Jax walked out of the office.

"Hey." She stated, getting out of the car.

"Hey, she's in the clubhouse. Mind telling me how she knows who we are?"

"_Damn woman."_ she thought, taking a deep breath. "She's undercover, Jackson. She's helped me out and I told her to visit when she was able to."

Jax gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Alright, dinner at my place tonight?" he asked.

"Sure, Lizzy did ask when she'd see you again. She's got used to you being around every night. Ellie and Harry also."

Jax smiled, happy that Lizzy wanted him around as much as he wanted to be around, if that made sense. He took Heather's hand and led her into the clubhouse so she could grab a bite to eat and see her friend. Heather loved the feel of his hand in hers and knew Kendra would surely notice. She walked in behind the biker and went to grab a sandwich that Juice was making. "Yum, thanks." She stated, laughing as he looked at her and shook his head, going to get another one.

"Hey babe." Kendra stated, hugging Heather.

"Hey, did you give the guys a heart attack, Ken?"

The girls laughed as they sat at one of the tables to visit. Heather asked how she was able to visit and Kendra told her how the club was busted again and so she was finished with that job. Heather told her about Jake coming and about Jax pounding him. Kendra looked at Jax, who was laughing with Tig and Bobby.

She looked back at her friend, studying the two of them. "You still love him."

Heather knew she whispered it, but she felt her cheeks flush as though everyone in the room heard Kendra's statement. She wasn't going to deny it, Kendra would tell if she was lying anyway.

"Hey, I gotta go get a car, babe. See you later." Jax stated, interrupting the girls.

Heather smiled, "Alright, Kendra's staying a for a couple hours, so maybe we should do my house for dinner?"

Jax looked at Kendra and nodded, "Alright, I'll get Abel from Gemma and meet you when I get back."

Heather nodded as he kissed the top of her head and then left with Bobby to get the car.

"Oh you have it bad, it's worse than I thought." Kendra laughed, watching her friend.

"Oh, sush...I have to get back to work. You good here?"

Kendra nodded and Heather got up to leave, ready for the afternoon to end so she could be home with Jax and the kids.

* * *

Lizzy sat outside on the playground with Ellie and a girl, Sally, she thought her name was, just watching everyone play. She had a cut on her cheek that Ellie was trying to get under control before Gemma pulled up to pick them up.

"What happened?" Harry stated, coming up to the girls.

"Don't worry about it." Ellie snapped.

Sally said bye to them as she walked over to her mom, who just pulled up. Ellie took the paper towel away and looked at Lizzy, "You're mom may not notice, but Gemma will. What do you wanna tell her?"

Lizzy looked at her cousins and sighed, "If asked, I fell. They don't need to know what that boy said about me or my momma. I will hit him again if I have to, El. I mean it."

Ellie knew her cousin was still mad about what happened, and knew Lizzy could get into trouble, but she agreed not to say what happened. The boys as well as some of the girls have been picking on Lizzy ever since they got here, the town figured out who she belonged to, who her parents were. Ellie was sure the information was coming from the mom's who were jealous because Jax didn't give them beautiful babies, but she didn't know how to explain that to Lizzy. They heard a honk and looked up to see Gemma with Abel and walked to the car. The three of them piled into the back, no one talking.

"So how was your day, kids?"

Gemma asked, getting "fine" and "Ok" from the kids in the backseat. Abel turned around smiling at his sister, but Lizzy watched as his smile fade, "What happened, Lizzy?"

Lizzy just shrugged as Gemma looked at her through the rearview mirror, noticing her granddaughter's cheek. "Hey, I thought we'd go to the shop for a bit, that alright?"

Ellie and Harry had the same response as always, but Lizzy just shrugged. Gemma knew that girl was trying to hide something, she was usually real excited about getting to hang out with Jax and the guys. They pulled up to the shop as Jax and Bobby got out of the tow truck with a car tied to it. She pulled into a spot and got out of the car with kids following and going to say hello and pulling Lizzy to the side.

"You ok, baby?"

Lizzy didn't look at her, "Yeah, fine."

"Alright, go say hello."

Gemma knew the twelve-year-old was as stubborn as her daddy, it was a trait straight for the woman herself. She watched as Lizzy walked up and hugged Jax, saying hey.

Lizzy wrapped her arms around her dad as he picked her up and hugged her back to him.

"How was school, darlin'?" he whispered.

When he got her to look at him, she had tears in her eyes and a cut on her cheek. He took her into the clubhouse and into the back to the room he stayed in. Closing the door behind him, he walked and sat on the bed with his little girl in his arms. Lizzy just sat there, letting him comfort her, and not know what to tell him.

"What happened, Liz?"

She pulled back and looked at him. "I got in a fight after school with a boy."

"Why? What did he do?" Jax asked, concern on his face.

Lizzy took a big breath and let it out. "He said momma was a whore, that you didn't want her or me and that's why momma had to leave. He said that his momma told his daddy that you'd never want me because I was broken."

Jax pulled her back to him, holding her tight as her sobs erupted from his chest. Jax just held the girl, letting her cry. When she calmed down, he pulled her back and cupped her face. "You're momma's not a whore, Liz. You've been through way too much for your age, but you are not broken...Your beautiful. You mom and me, it's complicated and we were young. I love her and I love you so damn much. I want you both for as long as you let me have you."

Lizzy wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to her whispering a thank you in his ear. Jax kissed the top of her head and sat silent with her for a bit before asking if she was ready to go back out with the others. Lizzy nodded and they walked back outside where she went right up to Juice so he could show her some video on you tube.

* * *

Heather sighed as she sat the last file down for the day, so ready to get home. Gemma had sent her a text that she and Jax already took the kids home, Kendra following them. Heather sent a text to Lyla, asking if they wanted to eat with them. She said sure and so Heather knew the house would be full and texted Gemma to let her know. One thing about having Gemma to help out was she cooked dinner for everyone, and Heather was grateful for it. She gathered her purse and keys, heading out to her car, and bumped in to someone.

"Sorry miss."

"It's ok." she replied, looking at the dark-haired man who held the door for her.

She was so happy when she pulled into her drive, seeing Jax and Kendra outside, smoking. She got out and walked up to them, taking a cigarette that Jax had ready for her and taking a drag off it. They talked about little things as they smoked before heading back in as Lyla and Piper pulled up, the latter of the two heading to the backyard to play with the others. Heather poked her head out the backdoor, saying hello to the kids before retreating to her room to change out of the dress she had to wear for work.

As she stood in her black thong and bra set, she thought about what to wear. It was so fucking hot out, but she couldn't decide on shorts or sweats. She went to her dresser, deciding on shorts, noticing a blonde biker leaning on her doorway.

"Ever hear of knocking?" she asked, pulling up the shorts and opening the drawer for a tank top.

"Yep, but wanted to see you in your sexy undies, darlin'."

She could feel his smirk as she pulled the SAMCRO tank over her head and grabbed the rubber band that was by her brush, pulling her hair into a messy bun.

"And just who do you think you are that you get to see my undies?" She asked him.

She saw the twinkle in his eye as he shut the door and closed the distance between them. "Someone who you want to see them, I think."

Right before he could kiss her, a knock on the door interrupted.

"Be right out." Heather stated as her daughter announced dinner.

She gave Jax a quick kiss and then let him follow her to the kitchen for some barbeque chicken.

Lizzy was quiet all through dinner and Heather noticed the cut on her cheek. She didn't want to ask her about with everyone here, knowing her daughter may not be comfortable with them knowing. She leaned into Jax. "Where did she get the cut?" she whispered, hoping Lizzy didn't hear.

Jax leaned in so his lips were by her ear, "Some kid's at school picking on her and she hit him. She was pretty shaken up when I talked to her earlier."

They locked eyes as he pulled back and she nodded before going back to her dinner.

Kendra watched the pair across from her, knowing how Heather felt about the biker. She was happy to see that it looked at though he felt just as strongly, especially with Lizzy. Kendra spent the day hanging out with the bikers of SAMCRO and figured out they were actually not as bad as their records made out; Gemma wasn't so bad either. After dinner, Kendra said farewell to Heather and Lizzy stating that she needed to be in Oregon by morning. Heather and Lizzy watched as their friend rode down the street and out of sight.

"About your eye?"

Lizzy froze and looked down causing Heather to walk closer to her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Some kid at school said some stuff about you and Jax and I hit him. Jax talked to me about it and made me feel better, momma. I'm fine."

Mother and daughter stared at each other for a moment before Heather nodded and let the girl go play before bedtime.

"Heather."

As the woman turned around, she saw her niece. "What is it?"

Ellie came over to her and sighed. "The kids at school are repeating things that their parents are telling them, I think. Lizzy really was just defending herself. Please don't be mad at her."

Heather sighed and pulled the girl to her. "I'm not mad. It wouldn't be Charming if people didn't think bad things about me and Jax."

Both girls laughed as they headed back inside.

When it was time for baths and bed, Jax grabbed Abel from Harry's room and they said good-bye, heading out to the bike. Jax hated putting Abel on it with him so young, but when he did, Abel rode in front of him so Jax knew he was safe and always had a helmet on.

* * *

That night as Heather was getting into bed, her phone rang. Knowing it was Jax, she picked it up and got comfortable in her bed. "Hey you." she stated, answering

"Hey, Lizzy alright."

"Yeah, what that kid say Jax?"

"Basically that you're a whore, Lizzy's broken, and I want nothing to do with either of you."

"Kids are so mean, their parents to. What did you tell her?"

"I told her she was beautiful, you're not a whore and our relationship is complicated. I also told her I love you both, very much."

"Really...both of us." She whispered, trying to keep her tears at bay.

She heard the sigh from the other party before he answered, "I don't think I ever stopped, baby."

She felt tears running down her face and didn't stop them. "I don't think I did either, Jay."

They were both quiet, just taking in what was just declared to the other. How vulnerable they because with those few phrases.

"Be with me, Heather. Please."

"Ok, when?" she whispered, knowing he could hear her.

"How about a date, just to test it? Tomorrow?"

She smiled at how nervous he sounded on the phone. "Alright, Can your mom help with the kids?"

"Most likely, she's been bugging me on when I'm taking you out. Apparently we should be fucking like little white bunnies by now."

"Your mom's words no less." Heather stated, chuckling.

"Of course. See ya at lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm come by. I should sleep, Jay. I have a meeting with Trammel in the morning."

"Alright, baby. Love you."

"I love you too, Jackson."

Heather hit the screen to end the call before plugging it in and laying down with a smile, knowing things were finally going to be looking up.

_As always, reviews are nice and appreciated.-blacknblu30_


	7. Hits and Dates

Heather woke up with a smile on her face. She sat up and hit the alarm, heading to the shower. She always got up about an hour before the kids so she could be ready and make breakfast for them each morning, it was what she always did for Lizzy and so she kept it up for all of them. She turned on the shower, getting the water to the right temperature. Shrugging out of the Reaper shirt she stole from Jax when she got here, she climbed into the shower.

She thought back to last night, telling everything to him, that she loved him, made her smile again. Her smile grew as she remembered how his voice sounded when he told her, how he asked her to be with her. He was certainly not the Jax she remembered, he was better. She knew she loved him, but now...she loved him more. He was great with Lizzy, Harry, and Ellie. Opie picking him as Godfather was by far the right choice, even though she knew her brother well enough to know Jax would have been in that role anyway.

Heather finished up and wrapped her baby blue towel around her, getting out. She grabbed another towel for her hair and wrapped it, heading for the closet to pick out her clothes for work. She decided on a black pencil skirt with a violet short sleeve button up and matching pumps. She laid everything on the bed and went to her dresser to pull out her bra and panties for the day. She decided to go comfortable today since she didn't exactly know what the biker had in mind for later and grabbed just a basic pair of boy shorts and a bra set for the day at work. She slid on the undies and snapped the bra before losing the towel and heading to the bathroom to dry her hair.

She left it curly today, opting to not straighten it and pulled it into a high pony tail for work. She knew she'd probably change it for the date with Jax later, but that depended on if he wanted to take her on his bike. Getting hair done and then riding was a waste of time if you asked her, but she grew up with bikes and her hair was a mess every time she rode with someone. She took out her make up and went for a smokey eye with a bit of violet for her eyes, adding just a hint of eyeliner on the top lid and some mascara...adding just a bit of gloss on her lips.

After she was satisfied, Heather walked into her room and slid her shirt on, buttoning all the buttons except the top one, she never liked the top buttons. After she pulled on her skirt, she grabbed her shoes and moved toward the kids' rooms to wake up her preteens for school. Knocking on doors and turning on lights as she yelled "Time to get up...", Heather made her way to the kitchen to make pancakes for the day with blueberries on top. It was Lizzy's favorite for breakfast today; she normally alternated between the kids.

"Mornin' Momma..." Lizzy stated, walking into the kitchen in a pair of skinny jeans with a reaper tank top that Gemma got her and her black toms.

"Mornin' baby...Here's your plate. Can I ask you something?" Heather stated, putting a plate in front of her daughter.

Lizzy just nodded, taking a bite of the pancake and taking a drink of milk.

"Jax called last night and asked if I wanted to go on a date with him tonight. Are you alright with that baby girl?" Heather asked, sitting next to her daughter.

Lizzy sat and thought about the question. She knew her mom was happy here, but happier when Jax was around. She knew how her father felt for her mom, he had told her yesterday. She smiled and swallowed the bit, looking at her mom. "Yes, do you think Gemma would let me just stay the night with her? I was gonna ask her anyway."

Heather smiled at her daughter, "Of course. Gemma loves you, baby. So does Jax."

Ellie and Harry came into the kitchen and Heather moved to get their plates before sitting down herself. Ellie was dressed in a pair of bootcut jeans with her converse and a SAMCRO t-shirt that Heather guessed was Opie's due to how huge it was on her. Harry was a typical boy, a batman shirt with holy jeans, and black converse. Heather smiled as dishes were put away and a honk sounded outside, letting them know that the bus was here. Heather hugged and kissed all three kids and watched them get on the bus. As the bus went down the road and around the corner, Heather turned and put her pumps on. She grabbed her things and then walked out to head for work.

* * *

Jax pulled into the shop and parked his bike in his usual spot, noticing Gemma was already there. He smiled and walked toward the office to talk to Gemma. As he opened the door, his mother looked up from a stack of papers. "Mornin' baby."

He smiled and put a cigarette to his mouth, lighting it. Taking a drag, he replied, "Mornin' ma."

Knowing her son like she did, Gemma pulled her glasses off and stood up. "What's with you this morning? Heather keep you up, again?"

He just smiled and closed the door. "I asked her out mom. Can you watch the kids tonight?"

Gemma hugged her son, "Of course, 'bout time you asked her Jax. Y'all have been dancing around each other since you found her here."

There was a knock on the door and Jax turned to answer it. "Yeah."

Juice stood there fidgeting. "School called, Lizzy is in the principal's office. They couldn't get a hold of Heather and called here."

Jax looked at Gemma, "Go baby." she stated. He nodded and thanked Juice, heading to his bike.

Arriving at the school, Jax left his helmet on the handle bars, walking into the school. When he got into the office, he saw his daughter sitting in a chair sporting a black eye. "Oh shit." he whispered, sitting down next to her, pulling her to him. She stared crying as the principal asked for them to join her in her office. Jax took Lizzy's hand and led her into the room, sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

"Mr. Teller..."

"Come on, you've known me since I was five. Just tell me what happened." Jax stated, looking at the elderly woman behind the desk.

"Alright...one of the kids this morning was picking on Ellie about her parents when Lizzy tried to help. I don't know what was said or why, but Lizzy punched the poor boy who hit her back. I already talked to Matthew's parents; Jax this needs to stop. She hit some kid yesterday and now today. She reminds me of Heather. You and Opie were no better when it came to protecting your parents."

Jax pulled his daughter's face up to make sure what the principal said was true. Lizzy took a deep breath and said, "He was talking about Uncle Opie and Lyla and how she was a good for nothing slut who did nothing but take good men from their babies. Like it was Lyla's fault that Aunt Donna's gone or even Uncle Opie. When I tried to help, his friend started saying more stuff about momma being no better than Lyla and should be in the grown up movies his daddy watches so that my daddy knew what kind of girl she really was."

Jax took a deep breath. This was affecting his daughter way more that it should have. Heather brought them here to keep them safe. He knew the people in this town hated the club and the women associated with it, but these were children. He looked up at the principal. "Mrs. Harper, this needs to stop. Heather works for the cops in this fucking town and if parents are gonna keep talking like this, I'm not going to punish my daughter for sticking up for her mother. They have been through hell. I'll take her to the shop today, but I'm not taking her out everyday for protecting her mom and me."

The principal agreed and Jax led his girl outside and to his bike. He handed her his helmet and helped her get behind him on the bike. Lizzy wrapped her arms around him a little tight and he touched her hands, helping her relax just a bit. This was her first time to ride and she was nervous. They pulled up to the shop and Gemma walked out to meet them with Heather in tow. Jax shook his head and led Lizzy into the office, the women following him. Heather shut the door and looked at her daughter.

"What in the fuck happened, Elizabeth?"

Lizzy knew her mother wasn't mad, at her anyway.

"I got in a fight."

Gemma and Heather looked at Jax, who explained what Lizzy told him in the principal's office. Gemma just chuckled, "She is definitely your kid. Both of you got in so many damn fights protecting this club and your momma's."

"Lizzy, you have to try not to hit. I know it's hard believe me. The older women are no better as most of them are just mad because Jax didn't give them the time of day when we were younger, and don't get me started on the half-naked skanks that stay around here." Heather sat next to her daughter and made her look at her so she could expect the eye. "It's gonna take a while to heel baby."

"It's ok momma. They shouldn't talk about my family and Ellie was crying. I just made the boy cry harder. I will try though, I promise."

Heather smiled at her daughter and pulled her in a hug. "Is she alright here? Trammel said I had to go back. I will probably work through lunch so I can get off on time."

Jax just nodded and Heather kissed her daughter on the head. "Have someone look at that, baby. The boys here are used to black eyes."

Lizzy nodded and Gemma took her to the clubhouse to get her eye cleaned.

Jax walked Heather back to her car and held the door for her. "See ya later?"

Heather just smiled at him, "I guess, but I have a hot date tonight, so you can't stay too long."

"Oh a hot date, anyone I know?" Jax asked, playing her game.

"Well, he's this hot blonde biker that's president of my favorite bike club so I don't know."

Jax just laughed and leaned in for a kiss. "I'll see you at 7."

"Alright, you talk to your mom?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she said about time and of course she'll watch the kids."

She nodded and kissed him again before getting into the car and heading back to the station.

* * *

"Lizzy alright?"

Heather smiled at one of the cops as she walked in. "Yeah, stupid things at school. Kids being mean, you know."

"I'm glad she's alright."

"Thank you."

Heath sat her purse in her desk and locked the drawer. She opened the file she was working on and got back to work. She went through file after file, hoping she'd get off at a decent hours. Gemma texted her about just taking Lizzy and Abel to her house and that Ellie and Harry wanted to sleep over at Lyla's with Piper. Heather called Lyla to make sure that was fine and Lyla said of course. Lyla also told her that Ellie told her what happened at school and asked if she could take the girls out tomorrow for a girl day for sticking up for her and Ope. Heather said that was fine and then closed her phone to get back to the last file she was working on for the weekend.

"Heather Winston."

Heather looked up and into the eyes of Amy Carroll, the girl who hated everything about her family.

"Hello Amy." She stated, going back to work on the file.

She looked back up when she noticed Amy not moving from her desk. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can tell your bastard of a daughter to stop hitting my boy."

Heather stood up and leaned over her desk at the fake blonde. "From the way I heard it, your fucking kid smarted off about my family and Lizzy took care of him. He gave her a black eye, Amy. If I were you, I'd be careful what you say to me."

"Everyone knows you left because Teller got you knocked up and didn't want you, Winston. I'm just making sure my son knows not to be friends with trash."

Heather looked at the woman and punched her in the nose, feeling the break as blood went everywhere. The blonde looked at her and screamed, pressing charges immediately. Even though everyone heard what went on, they had no choice but to take Heather to the back, letting her take her phone so she could call Jax to come get her. Heather spit in the woman's face and went quietly, already punching in Jax's number.

She sat in the cell patiently waiting for Jax to come get her. Knowing who it was that was causing Lizzy to act out, Heather was no longer surprised. Amy Carroll was in love with Ope once upon a time and her brother didn't give her the time of day. Because of this, Carroll made Heather's life a living hell and now that she was back with Jax's daughter no less, Heather knew it was going to get worse.

"Hey, darlin'."

She smiled at the man on the other side of the bars. "Hey, some date huh?"

Jax smiled and leaned his hand on the bar. "I'll say...I got her to drop the charges."

"How?"

He smiled. "She cheated on her husband with Chibs, Tig, and Bobby. I told her they would all be willing to let him know how rough she liked being fucked if she didn't drop them."

Heather felt her mouth drop as Jax told his story, not believing that Amy turned into a closet croweater.

The cop came in and opened the cell so that Heather could leave. She followed the biker out of the station and got into her car, following him to her house. When they pulled up, she got out and walked over to him. "We riding?"

He just nodded and she told him to come in and wait so she could change.

Heather closed the door to her room and went to her closet as she stepped out of her shoes and pulled the zipper down on her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and shimmied into them after putting on a pink lace thong. She pulled out a green tunic and slipped it on over her pink bra that matched the thong. She than pulled out her black belt and wrapped it around her waist, buckling it over the tunic before grabbing her black stiletto boots that went up to her knees. She walked into her bathroom to grab her silver hoops and her silver locket that Opie had given to her as a graduation present, inside was a picture of him and Piney...her two favorite men. She took her hair down, brushed it a bit, and than pulled it back up into the pony tail. She walked back to her bed and sat so she could slip on the boots before walking out to meet the man waiting on her.

Jax stood up as she walked out and looked at her. "Wow..."

She blushed as he walked up to her, kissing her lips. "You look beautiful, baby."

"Thank you."

He took her hand and led her out to his bike. He took the extra helmet out of the saddle bag and handed it to her and than grabbed his to buckle. She took the helmet and carefully put it on her head, buckling it around her chin. She slid on behind him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his back as he pulled out of the drive.

Jax could feel all of her against him and was wondering if the bike was a good choice. They both wanted to ease back into the relationship, wanting to not rush into the bed, but with her wrapped around him and him sitting between his thighs, Jax was hoping he'd last all night without trying to rip her clothes off. Seeing her come out of her room was enough to get his dick to twitch at the sight of her and now his jeans were becoming uncomfortable with her around him. They rode out of Charming, Jax taking her to the last place they were...the place where Lizzy was conceived. Chibs and Tig help sit everything up so that food would be there when they got there since he had to bail her out of jail. He didn't blame her though, he would have hit the bitch too.

Heather kept her head down and her closed as they rode, not caring where they were headed. His face when she walked into her living room took her breath away. His eyes held the love in them that she didn't want to believe was there twelve years ago, only this time it was stronger. Feeling Jax between her legs and the vibration of the bike, Heather was trying to keep her wits about her. They agreed to take it slow, not jump into sex, and now...she kinda wanted to. She felt the bike slow down and raised her head to see where they were, recognizing it immediately.

"Jax..." she whispered as the bike stopped. She slid off and stood, taking the helmet off.

Jax took his own helmet off and looked at Heather, "You remember?"

She nodded, "Of course, I do. Lizzy was made here, Jax. It was also when I knew I was in love with you."

He pulled her to him and cupped her cheek. He watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. He leaned in and kissed her with what was supposed to be a short kiss, but heated up in seconds. Heather pulled her tongue out, licking Jax's lip asking for permission, which he granted. He pulled her to him and put one hand behind her neck deepening the kiss while his other went around her waist and pulled her to him. When air was needed, Jax pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I fell in love with you here also, Heather." He barely whispered it, but she heard him and could feel the tears in her eyes. Jax leaned back and kissed her again, "Come on, the guys brought the food up so I could get you out of Jail."

They laughed as he led her to the blanket and the food. They spent the night laughing and snacking, drinking the wine that was set out for them. After awhile, Heather packed everything back up and than sat back down next to Jax. He pulled her to him and kissed her, slowly moving until they were laying down on the blanket and he was half laying on her and half on the blanket. They made out like High School kids until they couldn't breath and Jax rolled over onto his back, pulling Heather into his side. They laid like that and talked, stargazing.

* * *

Jax blinked as the sun hit his face, causing him to open his eyes and realizing that they had fallen asleep out here. He looked down to see Heather laying on his chest and sleeping peacefully. He laid his head back down and smiled, knowing he could get used to waking up with her. She felt her stir as she the sun finally got to her. Heather blinked and froze, taking a minute to figure out where she was before looking up at Jax, smiling. "Morning."

He smiled and kissed the hop of her head. "Mornin', darlin'."

She sat up and smiled at him, taking in his surrounding. "You remember the last time we were here? We fell asleep then too."

He laughed and sat up, kissing her. "And I felt so damn content waking up with you then, but now...I feel complete waking up with you, Heather."

"Me too." She leaned in and kissed him again. He put his hand around her neck and deepened the kiss, his tongue going into her mouth.

She pulled back and put her forehead on his, "We should go get the kids. Lyla is taking Lizzy and Ellie for a girls day since Lizzy took up for her yesterday."

"That's sweet, Lizzy will like that I'm sure."

Heather smiled. "Yeah, she's never really gotten to have family, Jax. She adores everyone here. She called you daddy the other night when she was talking to El, I don't think I was suppose to hear her though."

Jax smiled and kissed her again. "I'm glad. I wanna be her dad."

Heather smiled and then they got up to pack everything back up before heading back into town and to Gemma's, both thinking that this was one of the best nights they had in a really long time.


	8. Bathrooms and Bedrooms

It had been a week since waking up with Jax in the desert and Heather was still smiling everywhere she went. It was Friday night and due to it being Piper's birthday, all the kids were staying at Lyla's. Jax hadn't been around this week due to some business with the club, she didn't ask as she didn't wanna know. It's not that she didn't want Jax to confide in her and he did try to keep her in the loop; however, she worked for the cops in town so the less she knew the better.

Jax wasn't due back till the morning, so Heather decided to try out her tub, filling it with some camomile bath salts. Letting it soak, she walked into her front room to make sure her doors and windows were locked and grabbed the gun that Jax left for when anyone came while he was gone. She took the gun with her to the bathroom and laid it on the counter next to the tub before stripping. She poured herself a glass of Merlot before easing herself into the tub. "Ahhhh." she sighed as she laid back to relax for a good half hour. About 15 minutes into it, her phone rang. "Hey you." she smiled, leaning back against the bath pillow.

"Hey, baby." Jax answered.

"How's the run?"

"Would be a hell of a lot better if you were with me, that's for sure. I'm gonna get back about midnight, you gonna be up?"

She smiled, taking a drink of her wine. "Yeah and all three kids are with Lyla."

"So you're alone, huh? Now I really wish I was home, baby."

she giggled, "Well you will be in about five hours. Who went with you?"

She could hear the smile in his voice as he answered, "Chibs, Tig, and Juice. What are you doing anyway with a house all to yourself?"

"If I told you, I don't think you'd want to finish your run, Jay."

"Oh C'mon, baby."

"I decided to relax and try out my tu...what was that?" She stated, looking out her bathroom door.

"What was what, Heather? You alright?"

"Shh. I have to put you on speaker and put the phone down for a minute. I'm in the tub and before you ask, I have the gun with me."

"Alright, don't hang up."

"Ok."

She hit the speakerphone and put the phone on the counter next to the gun. She picked it up, making sure it was load and ready the way Jax had shown her. She put the phone to her ear and took speaker off, "Ok, I got the gun and I'm walking to my room to get a shirt, Jax...don't hang up."

"I'm not, baby. I'm outside and the others are taking care of things. Just be careful and don't you dare drop the phone."

"OK, I'm pulling your shirt on, one sec." She sat the phone on her bed with the gun and pulled the shirt quickly over her head. "You there?" She asked when she held the phone up to her ear.

"I'm here, talk me through what you're doing, Heather. Stay calm, baby."

She took a deep breath, "I'm walking to my bedroom door and looking both ways out into the hallway. I'm slowly walking down into the living room..."

"Check the kids rooms on the way, baby." he whispered.

"Ok, I'm at Lizzy's door and looking in." She looked in to find nothing. As she walked, both Ellie and Harry's room's were clear also. She walked into the living room and didn't see anything, walking through to the kitchen. "The backdoor is open. I locked it before going to the bath, Jackson."

"Fuck..." He muttered, "Get in your car and go straight to Gemma. Don't you dare hang up the phone till I hear from her."

"Ok." Heather picked up her purse and keys, not bothering with shoes or pants, knowing Gemma wouldn't mind all that much.

She walked as fast as she could to the car and quickly got in, locking the doors and turning the car on. When she looked up as the lights turned on she screamed and hit the gas pulling straight out of the drive, hitting a bike on the way.

"HEATHER..."

Jax could hear her breathing and he walked into the building where they were meeting. "Guys, I gotta go, someone broke into Heather's house."

"They alright?" Chibs asked, the other two looking worried for the woman.

"She's on the phone and headed straight to Gemma's. She screamed as she backed out onto the street and the kids are with Lyla. Juice call her and get a prospect over there. I'm going to my girls."

"Go, Jackie...we got it."

Turning he could still hear breathing in the phone. "Heather, Heather, baby...please say something."

"He was standing in front of the garage when my car lights turned on. I hit his bike and as I backed out. I'm pulling up to Gemma's. I think Nero's here."

Jax sighed. "Alright, Juice is calling a prospect to head over to Lyla's and I'm coming home. I can be there in about an hour and a half. Stay with Gemma or all of you go to Lyla's. Heather, don't be alone."

"I wont, I promise. I love you and please don't break too many laws to get to us, Jay. I still have the gun."

She got out of the car, keeping the phone to her ear as she banged on the door.

"Heather, you alright? Where's the kids?" Gemma asked, seeing Heather's attire.

"They are with Lyla and Juice is already on getting a prospect. Talk to Jax, he told me not to hang up till he heard your voice." Gemma ushered her in and took the phone.

"Hey baby, she's here...alright, see you in a bit...be careful, Jackson."

* * *

"I will, mom. Just keep my girls safe till I get there." Jax said his good-byes to Gemma and then shut his pre-pay, sliding on his bike. He buckled his helmet to his head as Juice came out. "I'm going with you, Tig and Chibs say they have it and it's just a party before heading out anyway."

"Alright, thanks." Jax stated, pulling out with Juice following. They broke however many speed laws to get back to Charming, Juice going to Lyla's and Jax to Gemma's. Jax couldn't get off his bike fast enough as Heather ran out and wrapped herself around him, crying. He held her to him, "Shhh, baby. I'm here and Juice is with Lyla. Ready to go?"

She calmed down and simply nodded.

"Thanks, mom." Jax stated, helping Heather into her car.

"No problem, baby. Let me know what you find."

Jax nodded as he followed Heather to her house.

"I told Lyla to keep the kids there in case this isn't over, Jay." Heather stated as they pulled into the drive.

"Probably for the best, let's check it out."

He took the gun she already had out "Stay close."

She nodded, not leaving his side as he walked into the front door. Jax kept her with him as he checked all the rooms as well as doors and windows. Finding no one in the house, Heather fell onto the couch, the adrenaline finally wearing off her. Jax turned and set the gun on the coffee table, sitting next to it, on the table, and cupping her face in his hands. "You did good, Heather. The kids are fine, you're fine."

She started crying and he wiped her tears as they fell down her cheek. "What if...what if he wanted Lizzy? He wouldn't have just let me leave, Jackson. He would've gotten me as soon as I came out that door."

She asked the one thing that Jax was trying not to think about. He pulled her to him and whispered, "He's not going to get either of you."

She pulled back and kissed him, instantly deepening it when he pulled her to his lap. She wrapped her legs around him and he stood up, walking back to her bedroom. They fell onto the bed with Jax on top of her. She slowly ran her hand around to the inside of his cut and he helped her slide it off his arms. His hands trailed down to the hem of his shirt that she was wearing and he slowly slide it back up and over her head. Leaning back, he took a look at her, "God, you're so fucking beautiful. More so than I remember."

She smirked. "You have way too many clothes on Mr. Teller." She stated, taking his shirt over his head.

He laughed and stood up, keeping his eyes on her as he unbuckled his jeans and let them fall off his hips. She leaned up on her elbows and curled her finger in a 'come hither' motion. Jax smirked and slowly crawled up to her and kissing her mouth, plunging his tongue to dance with hers. She wrapped her arms around him, keeping his mouth as close to hers as she could. Jax's hand ran down and cupped her left breast, squeezing it firmly. He slowly kissed his way to her neck and moaned as she took his ear lobe into her mouth, "No foreplay tonight, baby. I want you in me, now. We can play later."

He looked back up at her, "You sure, darlin'?"

"Jackson, I want your dick in me...Now."

He smiled, "Yes ma'am."

She reached into her nightstand and pulled out a foil pack and handed it to him. Jax ripped it open and ran it down his shaft before sliding off the bed and dragging her with him. She set both legs up with her knees bent and her pussy open for him at the edge of the bed. Jax pushed her back a bit so he could get a good angle. Grabbing her hips, he slammed into her, hard and fast...just like she liked it.

She sat up and he put a hand behind her back as she wrapped her arm around his neck and plunged her tongue into his mouth, fighting for dominance. Jax Straightened one of her arms out to help keep her balance as he ran is left hand between them, pinching her clit hard. She screamed as the first climax hit her, hard. She almost forgot what it felt like to let loose and only Jax could get her off that quickly.

"I'm not finished with you yet." he smirked, flipping her over and plunging into her from behind, hitting a different angle. He pulled her hair and she complied, straightening up and wrapping her arm around his neck. They stopped just long enough for Jax to get on the bed so they both were on their knees with him still pounding her from behind. He could feel her getting close again and bit her neck just enough for her to scream out and another wave of euphoria hitting her. Jax laid her down and turned her onto her back before plunging in again. She had forgotten that his reputation was just that good, Jax was an all nighter if the girl good keep up. He slowed down a bit and leaned down to kiss her lips. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

He kept it slow, letting her take a breather. His head leaned down and he kissed her neck, nibbling all the way to her collar bone. Moans spurred him on as his hand came up, once again messaging her tits. Heather could feel another orgasm slowly build as Jax kept the rhythm slow, her nails making marks on his back.

He pulled back up a bit, feeling his own release start to build. He quickened the pace and ran his hand down to Heather's clit, giving it nice even strokes. Heather's back arched as the strokes got quicker and quicker, her release building quicker with each stroke, and each thrust. She moaned out his name as she came for the third time and this time Jax let himself go a few thrusts later. Jax rolled over as his arms gave out and laid on his back next to the red-head. They both turned and looked at each other, smiling.

"I almost forgot what it was like..." she whispered.

"What? Sex?" he smirked, already knowing the answer.

She hit him on the arms, laughing, "Sex where it wasn't a chore, you ass."

His hand moved and brushed some of her hair from her face, "I missed this. This feeling of you...us."

"Me too, Jay."

He pulled her into him, kissing her before wrapping her up and running his thumb up and down her arm till he felt her drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Momma..."

Heather jumped as she opened her eyes to see her daughter in her doorway and immediately sat up, making sure her and Jax were covered.

"Hey, baby. Give us a minute."

"Ok, is that daddy?" Lizzy asked, pointing to the man who was laying on his stomach with a leg sticking out of the sheet that only covered his rear.

"Yes, baby. This not scare you?" Heather asked, hoping Lizzy wasn't too freaked out.

Lizzy smiled, "Nope. Gemma says to get you up and breakfast at her house."

Heather nodded as Lizzy shut the door. Heather fell back and sighed. She was happy that Lizzy was at least ok with Jax in her bed, it made things a lot easier. She rolled over and onto the man who was laying beside her, moving his hair from his ear. "Jackson, we have to get up."

"mmm...I like you waking me up." he smiled, turning over to give her a kiss.

She giggled as he wrapped his arm around her and rolled them over, sitting himself between her legs.

"Your daughter is in the other room and she's already seen you in my bed, you may wanna think about what I know you wanna do with your dick."

She laughed as his eyes got big and he turned his head to the door. "Lizzy caught us?"

"Yeah, she woke me up. She said she was alright with it, Jax."

He smiled and kissed her, "Good, we should get up."

"Yes, and take showers. Your mom wants us for breakfast."

Jax nodded and they decided to let him go first in the shower. Heather walked out to see Juice, Lyla, a prospect who's name she didn't know, and the kids outside.

"So...how was your night?" Lyla asked, smiling.

"She tell you?" Heather asked, sitting down to wait her turn in the shower.

"Didn't have to when we saw his bike and no Jax on the couch." Lyla replied as the man himself walked into the room.

"Shower's free."

Heather smiled and kissed him on the way out.

Jax sat at the table and lit a cigarette. "What happened at Lyla's?"

"Nothing, didn't seem to be any sign of anyone there." Juice answered.

"Nothing here by the time we got here except the window broken. Heather thinks he may be after Liz. He was standing in the front of the house and could've easily gotten her when she came out if he was after her."

Juice nodded. "Makes sense, what we gonna do?"

"If it's alright with you and Heather, the kids can stay with me. I don't think he knows where I'm at and two of the guys can camp around." Lyla stated to the bikers.

"I like it." Heather stated entering the room and continuing. "Jake wont think I'll separate from her now that I know he's sneaking round, but we can't stay here either and we have to make it look like we are with her, Jay."

"Alright, we'll discuss it later and tell Lizzy what we can. She wont like us lying to her, baby."

"I wasn't planning on it, Jax. Can Abel stay with Gemma? That way you and I can rotate from yours and mine."

Everyone looked at Jax as he contemplated this option before nodding, "Sounds good to me. Juice, you and Tony are with Lyla. We'll switch out patches every few hours."

The others nodded as the kids came in, Lizzy hugging her parents.

"So, you gonna move in now, daddy?"

Jax looked at her, it was the first time she called him that to his face and the smile on his face let it be known he was happy about it. "Not yet, Liz. We have something's going on and you are going to be at Lyla's with Juice for a bit. That alright with you?"

"I guess, who was here last night?"

"Jake."

The color drained in Lizzy's face as she looked at Heather. Heather smiled at her daughter, "I'm fine. Jax was on the phone when it happened and I got out and to Gemma without getting hurt."

The twelve-year-old looked at Jax who nodded in agreement with her mom. "Alright, I'm hungry."

The other kids agreed as the parents/bikers laughed. They all piled up and headed to Gemma's for breakfast and planning with the matriarch.

_Here's a new chapter, hoped you liked and as always, please review.-blacknblu30_


	9. Surprise!

It had been a little over a month since the night Jake broke in to Heather's house and no one had seen him anywhere close to Charming. Jax had to head out on a run because the members in Reno needed to discuss some things in person and Heather didn't bother to argue, knowing she probably didn't want to know what it was anyways. Heather was setting in the bathroom at the Sheriff's office, staring at the little stick with the little pink plus sign in shock. They had always been careful. Sure they had talked about having more, but only after the thing with Jake was settled.

Lizzy was their top priority since Jake was after her. Ellie and Harry were a big help in keeping her mind off it and Heather was grateful to her brother's babies for knowing how to do that. Her thoughts moved back to the little stick, trying to figure out how to tell Jax let alone Lizzy, Ellie, and Harry. She wrapped it in a paper towel and walked back to her desk to finish the day so she could have time with the kids before going to the welcome home party for the guys. Gemma was watching all them at her place with Nero so that she could be there when he got home.

"You alright, Heather?"

Heather looked over at the dispatcher. "Yeah, Steph. Just ready for Jax to be home, y'know."

Stephanie had become a good friend to Heather and was going with her and Lyla to the party tonight. Lyla and Heather were hoping to get her with Juice. Stephanie smiled, "I bet. Did you take it?"

Stephanie, of course, knew about the little stick residing in Heather's purse as she went to pick it up for her on her lunch break. Heather nodded, "It's positive. I took both."

"You gonna be ok?"

Heather sighed, "Yes, I think so. We talked about having more. He and Abel are moving into my place this weekend after church in the morning with the guys. Harry offered to let Abel share his room, but with this new one we're gonna need space."

With that said the girls, packed up their things and drove to Lyla's to get ready to meet the guys.

* * *

Jax rode home with his brothers, thinking about Heather. He had the ring all picked out for when the time was right. He wanted to wait till Jake was taken care of and for them to all be under one roof. He had sent Happy and Tig to LA to watch Jake and make sure the bastard didn't come this way. Tig reported in right before they started the ride back to Charming and Jake was still in LA. Jax trusted them to help keep Heather and Lizzy safe. Those two had all of SAMCRO wrapped around their fingers and Jake would soon realize that.

They rode past the "Welcome To Charming" sign and turned to head to the shop, where they knew girls and booze were waiting for them. Jax led them onto the lot and parked his bike, unbuckling his helmet. He stood up and walked toward the clubhouse, looking for Heather. He smiled as he found her looking at him in Jeans and one of his button ups tied under her tits. "Hey you." she stated as he leaned in to kiss her on the mouth.

"Miss me, darlin'?" He whispered as he pulled back to look at her.

"Well, I guess...I know you missed me, your tongue told me so." she replied with a smirk.

"What's wrong? The kids ok?" He asked, knowing something was bothering her.

"The kids are fine, Jackson. We'll talk about it later. Do you wanna stay or can we leave? Gemma has all the kids for the night and I want you to myself."

He smiled and picked her up, carrying her over to his bike and sitting her on it.

"Lyla, get my car home." She yelled to the blonde, who turned and caught the keys, laughing.

Heather wrapped her arms around Jax. "Take me to bed, Teller."

"Yes ma'am." Jax stated, pulling out and heading to her house.

As they stopped at the only red light in town, Heather decided to play just a bit and led her hand down Jax's abs to the button on his jeans. She smiled as he took a breath, not interrupting her. She opened the button as the light turned green and whispered, "Try not to crash." She than ran her hand inside his jeans and grabbed his shaft. She ran her hand up and down just the way he liked it and chuckled when he sped up a bit, trying to get them home.

She started to pump him faster when he pulled up her drive and ripped her from the bike. He laided her in the grass and kissed her as he moved over her. "Do you know what you do to me, Heather?" He whispered as he took her ear into his mouth and leaving a trail of teeth marks down her neck to her collar bone.

"Oh, I have a guess." She moaned into his ear and arched her back to get some friction. His hand when to the button of her jeans and flicked it open ramming his fingers down and into her, earning a hiss from the woman under him. Heather ran her hands down and pushed her jeans down just enough to where she could get him where she wanted him. She took him out of his jeans as he raised up on his arms and looked at her. "Out here?" he asked, smirking at the red head.

"I'm just getting stared, Jackson." She whispered as she grabbed his dick and put it at her entrance. He pushed the rest of the way in and they both sighed with contentment as he began to pump in and out of her. He ran his hand down to her thigh and lifted her leg up and over his shoulder so he could get a little deeper in her. She moved her other leg up to join the other as he started to pick up the pace. "Fast, Jax, please." she pleaded.

"Yes ma'am." He put his hands in the grass and swiveled a bit to his her g-spot as he picked up the pace. Hearing her moan and whisper his name spurred him on, hitting her spot fast and hard till she came calling his name and pulling his hair. He came a few thrusts later and rolled over, bringing her with him before he landed on her.

"Wow, never took you for one to fuck in your front yard, darlin'."

She laughed and leaned up to look at him. "I have a surprise for you in my bathroom. Why don't you go get it and I'll get us drinks."

He nodded and helped her up. They held each other as they walked into the house, not letting go till they had to. Heather walked into the kitchen to get her a water and Jax a beer and than started toward her bedroom. When she walked in, she noticed Jax sitting much like she was earlier and just staring at the damned little pink plus sign in his hand. "Here."

He looked up and took the beer, sitting the stick back on the counter. He took a drink, not taking his eyes off the stick. "When?" he asked, finally looking at her.

"I took it today and Stephanie went and got it for me so no one would know. Both said positive."

He pulled her to him and she straddled him. He put his hand on her stomach and looked up. "You ok with this?" She whispered, looking down into his eyes.

He smiled. "Yeah, maybe not as we wanted it, but I want babies with you, darlin'. If it's now, it's now."

She leaned in and kissed him. He put his hand that wasn't on her stomach on the back of her neck, pulling the kiss deeper. As he stood, she wrapped her legs around him and let him carry her to the bed. He sat her softly on the bed and untied the knot on her shirt. He unbuttoned the buttons, keeping his eyes on her. She stayed still as he ran his fingers back up her body to her shoulders and than down her arms, taking the shirt with her.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss as he unhooked her bra and slowly took it off. After that he knelt down and took her shoes and socks off. He stood her back up and slid his hands into the loops of her jeans, pushing them down with her panties. She stood, naked before him. He sat her back on the bed and knelt back down. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her nose. He pushed her back a bit and than led a trail with his tongue till he reached the area he wanted to kiss. He slowly ran his tongue over her clit as he made his way to her opening.

He moaned as he reached her opening due to the wetness already pouring out of it. Heather's back arched as he stuck his tongue in and out of her. Jax brought his fingers into play, pumping two in and out as his tongue took to her clit, along with his teeth. As he made little nibbles, his fingers were hitting the spot in her pussy. Her back arched again as her moans grew louder with each stroke he took from her. He could feel her walls started to clench and sucked her clit into his mouth as he ran his finger over her spot a couple of more time. She came, moaning his name and he took all she gave. He climbed back up to her mouth, kissing her with abandon. She loved tasting herself on him.

She rolled him over and sat him up. "My turn." She whispered, taking his cut off. He raised his arms, looking into her brown eyes as she lifted the reaper shirt off him. She laid him back and straddled him, giving him a kiss. She trailed her hand down and into his pants to get him ready. She preceded to kiss her way down his body till she got to his jeans, She pulled at them and he raised his hips to help her get them off. She got in the floor on her knees as he sat up. She continued to pump him, looking into his eyes. "I love you." She whispered his words, her words, to him as she leaned in and placed a kiss on the tip of his penis before slowly slipping it into her mouth.

She lost the gag reflex years ago when she learned how to give head on the dick currently in her mouth. She slowly pumped his dick in and out of her mouth and moaned a little when he grabbed her hair and pulled as he took control and pushed himself as far down her throat as he could. Her hand cupped his balls and messaged them as she started to suck as he pulled her head back a bit. Jax moaned, watching Heather on her knees in front of him with her mouth around his dick was the best thing. He knew he could watch her all day. She hummed as his dick went in deep and Jax exploded down her throat.

He picked her back up and rolled them over till he was on top of her. He kissed her plunging his tongue into her mouth, both moaning at the taste. She ran her hand down his back and around to his dick, running her fingers slowly up and down as he started to get hard and ready for her. Jax took his own fingers down to her pussy slowly pumping in and out, getting her ready for him. "Take me, Jackson." She whispered in his ear.

He rose up and positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed his way into her. He went slow and she didn't care. They were making love, they fucked outside...this was more. This was celebrating his safe return, them being together, them creating life. He continued to pump slow even when he felt her getting closer. He ran his hand down to her clit, "Open you eyes, baby." When she looked at him, he slowly moved his thumb in circles on her button. They kept their eyes open and Heather came, arching into him to make it last a little longer. Jax pumped in and out keeping the sensation as long as he was able before letting himself go. He laid on her carefully and she ran her hands through his hair as his head laid on her chest. They laid like that, just being together and quiet. They didn't have to say anything, they both knew. They knew this was where they'd be always, no matter what happened in the future, they'd handle it...together.

Jax finally raised up and gave her a kiss before rolling over, pulling her into his side. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Jay." She whispered, raising up to look at him.

"What?" he asked, watching the smile grow on her face.

"You're the first one I told. You're momma doesn't know, Lyla doesn't either. Stephanie only knows because she helped me hide it. You're really alright with this? I know it's sooner than expected."

He kissed her lips. "Yes, I'm more than alright with it, Heather."'

"Good. We should sleep."

She gave him a kiss and than curled into his side after he pulled the blanket over them. Jax ran his fingers up and down her arm as they both drifted off to sleep.

**_Sorry for the over due update, but hope it was worth it. Next update will be telling Gemma and maybe a surprise or two. Please review. Brianna_**


	10. Guest, maybe not

Jax woke up to the sound of water running and smiled. He just stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything. About moving today, about his babies, Opie's kids, and most of all Heather. He felt his smile as he thought about the news she told him just hours ago. They were finally going to get to be that family he wanted all those years ago. He never thought he'd get that. The completeness that his mom seemed to have with Clay when he was growing up; hell, even what she had with Nero now. He just didn't think it was in the cards for him, that fate was cruel because of the things he'd done through his life. He heard the water shut off and the glass door open as his love got out. He looked to the open door to see her smiling at him and he smiled back. "Mornin'."

"Morning, Jay." Heather stated, walking over to the bed and sitting beside him. Jax leaned up and kissed his old lady. "I'm gonna shower before we head to get the kids for breakfast with mom."

"Alright, but I think we should tell Lizzy and Abel before her, Jax. Abel was so against us when he thought Tara was coming home, will he be ok?"

He could see the worry in her eyes and pushed some of her wet hair from her face, kissing her forehead. "Makes sense, baby. I think he'll be alright. He really likes you and Lizzy. He told me he's very happy to be moving in here."

"Good, I'm going to call Steph so she wont tell anyone and see how last night went."

Jax raised an eyebrow in silent question at his woman and she smiled.

"She may or may not like Juice and Lyla and I may or may not have helped out with pointers for last night."

Jax chuckled, getting up and heading to the bathroom. "You're just as bad as my mom. Juice wont know what hit him; he likes her too, baby."

She laughed and threw her towel at him as he laughed and got into the shower. She walked to her dresser and pulled out her green boy shorts with matching bra and slipped each into place as she called her friend.

"Hello..."

"Morning, didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok, I had to pee anyway. How'd he take it?"

Heather smiled, remembering last night. "Very well, Steph. How'd it go with Juice?"

"I'm still here, so can't complain."

"Did you sleep with him?"

She heard the sigh on the other end before her friend answered, "No, well technically yes, but not the way I'm sure you did with Jax. I'll tell you about later, he's waking up."

"Alright, don't tell anyone about the baby yet. We decided to tell Abel and Liz first."

"Ok, I'll come by in a bit to help with stuff."

"K, love you."

"love you back."

Heather hung up the phone and pulled her cotton shorts over her ass and then reached for her green cami to wear to Gemma's for breakfast as Jax came out of the shower. She sat on the bed and watched him get dressed. She loved watching him, watching his muscles move as he got dressed in the morning. He smiled to himself as he pulled out a pair of jeans from her closet and pulled them up, dropping his towel.

"Did you call her?" He asked, taking a reaper shirt from the hanger and turning to her.

She nodded, "Yes, she stayed at the clubhouse and wont tell about the baby till we tell the kids."

He leaned down and kissed her and asked if she was ready to head out. She nodded, pulling her hair up in a bun and taking his hand, letting him lead her to the new mini van they bought together for when they had to transport all the kids at once.

* * *

Gemma stood in the kitchen, making French Toast, bacon, and hash browns for breakfast thinking to herself. The last few months since Heather came back changed her world, not to mention her boys', and it was for the better. Jax was a hell of a lot happier since finding her again and this move was perfect timing for everyone. Abel had grown to love Heather and was alright with his daddy's relationship with his sister's mom. What surprised her the most was how easy it was for Lizzy to accept them all. She and that girl had a bond much like the one she shared with Heather and it was something Gemma treasured. She smiled as she felt arms wrap around her from behind. "Morning, baby." Nero whispered into her hair, kissing her head.

"Morning. It's almost ready and Jax and Heather should be here soon. The kids up?" She asked, turning to give him a kiss.

"Up and getting dressed as we speak. Smells great, Gem." Nero kissed her forehead and moved to get some coffee from the pot, refilling hers in the process. Gemma smiled in thanks as the doorbell went off in the Living room. "I got it." She heard her granddaughter yell.

Lizzy answered the door to meet a dark-haired woman with a baby that almost looked like Abel and her. "Can I help you?"

"Um, is Gemma here?"

"Tara?"

Lizzy turned to see her cousin looking at the woman in the door and then looked back to the woman. "You're Tara?"

Tara nodded, "Can I come in? Jax wasn't home and I came to see him and Abel. Who are you?"

Lizzy could feel herself getting angry. Finally when everything was going right for her and her mom, this woman had to come back, had to ruin it. "Jax isn't here, he's with my mom."

She than shut the door in her face and ran to her room. Harry turned and saw Gemma coming into the room. "Where's Lizzy? Who's at the door?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Her room and Tara." Harry watched as Gemma's face began to show anger and walked to the girls room to make sure his cousin was okay. Gemma walked and opened the door, "You better have a fucking good reason for being here, bitch." Gemma hated her more than she did when she left. Jax had told her how Tara wasn't going to let him see Thomas, let alone anyone else.

"I came to see Jax. Who's that girl? Can I at least bring Thomas in, Gemma?"

Gemma moved aside and grabbed her phone as the woman sat on the couch.

"Hey ma, we about to leave."

"Tara's here, warn Heather."

That was all Gemma said, hanging up on her son. She knew it'd be a bit before they got here so both adults could calm down a bit. She didn't want yelling in her home this morning unless it was her.

"Why are you here?"

Both women looked at the boy in the hallway, looking at Tara.

"Hey, baby. Mommy came to see you."

"You're not my mommy." He than ran back to the room with the kids.

Gemma watched as Tara tried to hide the tears and look at the older woman.

"What's going on? Who the hell is Heather and who's the girl that looks like my husband?"

"Ex-husband, bitch. You left him with papers and without his son. What's going on is that Abel has been somewhat told the truth about you and that girl belongs to Heather Winston and Jax."

Gemma smiled as she watched Tara go through what she said, seeing the anger set into the girls eyes as she heard the motorcycle pull up with the van behind it. "Now, I'm going to finish breakfast with my family, you are going to say what you have to, and than you will leave. If you make him mad, Tara, I will hit you myself. That is if Heather doesn't beat me to it. You wont get him this time, Thomas or not."

Gemma walked back into the kitchen as her back door opened.

"Where is she?"

She smiled and kissed her boy, "In the Living Room. Abel saw her and ran back to the room with the kids. Lizzy saw her too, she was the one that opened the door, Jackson."

He nodded and walked into the room that housed his ex-wife.

Heather walked in and grabbed a glass for some milk and went to the fridge. She didn't know what to think about Tara being here, she knew she didn't like it. However, if it was a chance for Jax to see Thomas, she was okay with it. She poured her milk and then turned to lean into the counter. "How'd Lizzy take it?"

"I'm not sure, when I got to the room, she wasn't in it. Harry said she went back to the girls' room."

Heather nodded and finished her drink, walking to find her baby. As she walked into the living room, she saw a nervous looking Tara on the couch and Jax, seething, leaning against the wall. She walked up to him, kissing him. "I'm going to check on the kids. You alright?" she whispered.

"Yeah, baby. I'm fine, just trash thinking she can waltz back in. Tell Liz I say hello."

Heather smiled as he kissed her again and walked to the rooms. Jax looked at Tara, who was looking quite angry at having to watch his exchange with Heather. "I love her, Tara. Always have."

She looked at him, "You used to love me, Jax. We have a baby, had a good life. I just didn't want to be associated with the club and I know for a fact you didn't either. You told me that when you got out last."

Jax looked at her and smiled, "And than Opie knocked sense back into me, Tara. The club isn't just a club, it's a family. You were asking me to leave my family. When I took the gavel, we changed the club. If you had stayed you would've known that. We don't have to run guns anymore let alone the Cartel or the Irish. We still get a percentage for storage and a good amount for being mediators when needed, but we don't do the dirty work anymore. Abel will not grow up with a daddy who spends more time in jail than at home. My daughter will get to come to me when she needs me, and Heather wont have to worry about whether or not I'm coming home. Once upon a time, that could've been you, but Tara...I loved her since before you and I loved her after you."

She sat Thomas on the floor, giving him some of the toys in his bag and walked to Jax. She got so close, he could feel her breath on his lips. "You love me, Jackson. Always have, you told me that yourself when Abel was born." she whispered.

"You came back first and I was scared as fuck to raise a kid by myself, so of course I told you that. I may have even thought that at one time. Fuck, until I saw Heather standing outside Lyla's I was so upset that once again you left and was considering coming after you. Getting Heather back, getting to know my little girl, makes me so damn happy that I didn't go after you."

"What's going on?"

Jax turned to see Heather and Lizzy standing in the living room, Abel in front of them.

"Just telling Tara how happy I am, Lizzy. She was just leaving. You ready to help with the move?"

Lizzy walked over to her father and got between him and Tara. "When we moved here, I didn't know if I wanted to know him. Things happened where we were and I thought I was broken. Watching my momma with Jax and seeing her become someone I never knew could exist was the best thing. That's how I knew I could trust him, Jake never made momma look like Jax did. Abel hated my mom, didn't want her to take your spot. Guess what, bitch...My father and brother are moving in with us and I'm getting a new baby brother or sister so you can leave us alone. Abel and my dad have a new family that doesn't care what the club does."

Tara stepped back and looked at Heather, who nodded and smiled. Jax put his hand on Lizzy's shoulder, gazing at his family in the room. All were smiling and happy with the news, but seeing Abel look like Christmas came early and hugging himself to Heather almost brought tears to the biker's eye. He looked back to Tara, noticing Gemma and Nero behind her. "You should leave before I decided to fight you for Thomas, Tara. Taking a kid from his mom isn't good for the kid. A mom who doesn't want her kid is worse. You told me you didn't want to ever come see us, him. I told him that, but only after my son already had it figured out that his mommy may never come see him. Heather and I have made sure everyone was alright with each stage we took and we are moving in together. Sorry Tara, but you can't have me anymore."

Heather watched as Jax took Lizzy and the kids into the kitchen with Gemma and Nero following. She watched Tara stand there, trying to calm down and not cause a scene. Tara looked at her and walked over to her. "Why couldn't you just stay in LA? I paid that bastard good money to make sure you never came back."

Heather's brow furrowed as she took in what Tara said. "You paid Jake to do what he did?" she whispered it so as not to alert everyone to the conversation.

Tara smiled and looked at the woman, "Of course, Jax was always meant to be mine and Opie's fucking little sister wasn't going to get in the way. When he came through, I offered him a great deal of money to get you to leave and make sure you didn't come back. I knew you had that bastard of a kid too. He told me. I got his sentence shortened and continued to pay him when Donna died to make sure you stayed..."

Tara didnt' finish because Heather hit her, breaking her nose. Everyone walked in to see the red-head standing over the brunette. Heather got down to her level, "Press charges, bitch. I dare you. I work for Trammel and will tell him everything you just told me. You caused my life to be hell, almost got my baby killed before she ever had the chance to live, got her raped, and the both of us beaten. Be glad I didn't fucking kill you."

Heather stood up and left everyone there, heading to the sink to wash her hand while Nero helped Tara up to take her to the hospital. She knew when Jax and Gemma came and sat at the table, telling the kids to go play if they were finished. Lizzy; however, walked up to her mom. "Why did you say that to her, momma?"

Heather closed her eyes and took a deep breath, turning to look at her daughter. She knew Gemma and Jax were sitting at the table, waiting for the answer.

"She paid Jake to keep me away, baby."

Lizzy wrapped her arms around her mom and hugged her. "I love you, momma."

"I love you to, Elizabeth. Go play, I've got to talk to your daddy."

Lizzy nodded and ran outside with everyone else.

"What do you mean paid Jake?" Jax asked from the table.

Heather held up a finger asking him to wait a second as she grabbed a plate. Jax and Gemma watched as the red-head filled her plate and then sat at the table next to Jax. She started to eat as he took her hand to checking to make sure it was okay. "You and Opie taught me well, Jay. My hand is fine." she whispered.

Gemma chuckled, watching the couple in front of her. "Baby, what did she tell you?"

Heather took a drink and then looked down, not wanting to see reactions. "She paid Jake to get me away, paid him to keep me away, knew about Lizzy, everything that happened in LA was because she didn't want me here so she could get Jax."

She could feel the man next to her, he was radiating his anger at his ex-wife. She didn't blame him, she blamed herself. She should have come home, should have just said fuck it and came home. Even if he was in love with the bitch and she was pregnant, he would have stayed with her after seeing Lizzy. Jax knew what she was thinking and turned her face to look at him. "This isn't your fault, baby. She isn't getting me back. Abel and I are moving in with you and we are having a baby. Heather, open your eyes, baby, please."

She opened her eyes and looked into the blue eyes that showed all the feelings they always did. She sighed, "You're right. We have a lot to do and we're together now. She can't get us. What are you going to do about Thomas?"

"I'm going to call Happy and Tig. They are still patrolling Jake and I need him to talk and confess. Maybe get Kendra if she can help. After that I'm taking Tara to court. Bribing isn't that big of an offense, but it may be enough to get visitation, maybe even temporary custody. I have put some money into an account since Abel was born so we could build a bigger house one day, we could use that in a few months to build one if you want, or buy an old fixer upper."

Heather nodded and kissed him. "That works, it's your money, Jackson, whatever you decide will be good for all of us."

* * *

Tara sat in the parking lot, waiting on a ride and nursing her nose while Thomas slept in the stroller beside her. A dark-haired man pulled up and stopped in front of her. Tara put Thomas into the car seat and then got in the front seat. "Not here." she stated as he turned to her. The man nodded and pulled out of the parking lot, taking them back to the hotel just outside city limits. When they got into her room, she put Thomas into his play pen and sat on the bed, the man sitting beside her.

"Jake said they are still tailing him, so he can't come yet."

Tara nodded, "He needs to be careful. If she tells my husband what I told her, Jake wont be reliable for long. Jax will get them to get a confession, which Happy is very good at."

"You'll get him back, baby girl. Jax and the club doesn't even know that Jake is your cousin, Tara."

"I know, Ben. I just want Jax. I like to play with him."

Tara smiled at the man next to her and he leaned into kiss her. "You'll get him. Hell, he doesn't even know that I could be Thomas' dad. The blonde hair is the only difference, but I've had to dye mine so no one knew me when I came back."

Tara looked into the blue eyes of the man who would always be there for her, the man who meant everything to her. She wanted them both, Ben and Jax. Ben was more than willing to share her as long as the plan worked and in the end he got to play with Heather. He wanted her than and fucking Teller got in the way, he'd get her. Jax Teller wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

He sat on his bike, recording the conversation with the recorder that the president gave him. He watched through the window till the passion overcame the couple in the hotel before walking his bike off the property. He made the call, "What'd you get?"

The man smiled into the phone and shut off the recorder. "Ben Jones is with her, Jackie. They are planning something and Jake is her cousin. I'm bring the recorder to church."

"Alright, see you than. I've got the prospects helping Heather move everything. And Chibs...thanks."

"No problem, Jackie boy. We've got'er."

With that, Chibs put his phone and the recorder into his cute pockets and took off to meet everyone in church.


	11. A Confession and A Revelation

Jax walked into the clubhouse, everyone already waiting for him, and took a seat in his chair.

"Chibs back, yet?" He asked, noticing his SAA wasn't at the table.

"Had to get gas, he's down the street." Bobby stated.

Jax nodded and then proceeded to tell the guys why happened at Gemma's with Tara and Heather. He explained that Tara had apparently paid Jake all these years and that was why his old lady and daughter were scared to come back to them. Why Heather felt that she had to stay to protect Lizzy, and so they had to do something now that Tara was still in Charming.

"Sorry, Jackie. Here's the tape." Chibs stated, sitting in his seat. He set the recorder on the table and Jax took it into his hand, pushing play.

"_Jake said they are still tailing him, so he can't come yet."_

"_He needs to be careful. If she tells my husband what I told her, Jake wont be reliable for long. Jax will get them to get a confession, which Happy is very good at."_

"_You'll get him back, baby girl. Jax and the club doesn't even know that Jake is your cousin, Tara."_

"_I know, Ben. I just want Jax. I like to play with him."_

"_You'll get him. Hell, he doesn't even know that I could be Thomas' dad. The blonde hair is the only difference, but I've had to dye mine so no one knew me when I came back."_

Jax felt the anger seep through him as he listened to what the bitch and that guy were talking about and shut it off. He looked up to see everyone looking very pissed at what they heard on the tape. They sat quietly, knowing their president needed to calm a bit before deciding on the next course of action. Jax heard commotion on the other side of the door as the doors opened to the room. Jake was thrown into the middle of the table with Tig and Happy shutting the door behind him. Jax looked to Happy and raised an eyebrow in silent question.

Happy looked at his president, "Heard him talking to some guy named Ben. Planning on when they could try to get Heather and Lizzy, so we brought him here."

Jax stewed on that for a bit before looking at Jake. "You really think we wont kill you, Jake. Did your fucking cousin assure you, you were safe?"

They all watched as the biker's eyes got big as he stared at the blonde who looked ready to rip him to pieces slowly. Jax smirked and got to his level, "What, cat go your tongue?"

He than pushed rewind and play so that Jake could hear what they caught from Tara and Ben Jones. They watched as tears form in Jake's green eyes and his body relax as he realized his fate.

"Get him up." Jax stated.

Tig and Happy got him off the table and tied him to one of the chairs from outside. Everyone got out of the way as Happy shut the door, telling the croweaters not to let anyone inside the clubhouse for any reason, not even Gemma and Heather if they were able. Jax sat a chair in front of Jake and sat in it. He studied the man in front of him for a moment. Looking at him, he could see some similar aspects to his ex-wife. He leaned back into his chair and took out his knife and gun, setting them on the table next to him. "What do you know?" he asked calmly.

Jake spit at him and Jax ran his hand down his face as Happy clocked Jake in the temple. Jax looked at him as Tig set him up right and asked again. "Y'know, Jake. I can be easy on you. Just tell me what you know and the guy with the smiles for every kill wont be adding to it. He loves it and personally, Heather would probably watch if I would let her."

Jake blinked, trying to get his sight back and looked at Jax. He took a deep breath, "I knew you loved her than, told Tara that. She was obsessed and I needed the cash. One thing we Knowles do is fight for what we want and she wants you. I don't give a fuck about your old lady or the kid, really."

Jax nodded and leaned in a bit, "Why hit them though? If you gave Heather a decent life, she might have never came back the way she did. I'm grateful you did though, kept her thinking of me. Y'know she didn't kick your ass because of Lizzy, right. Her brother and I taught her well."

Jake nodded, knowing he wasn't getting out alive so may as well help them out. "What do you want?"

Jax smiled, "You're quick. First, were you ordered to hit my wife and daughter or did you get off on it?"

Jake took a deep breath, "Prospecting in the club I was in takes a fucking long time, Teller. Tara wanted me in one, told me that was all Heather knew. She told me that her fucking father beat her, brother too."

Jax rubbed his hand down his face, Tara was really that far gone. He looked at the man tied up in front of him. "No one in this club, except my step-dad, ever hit an old lady or a kid. Your cousin's fucking crazy, y'know that?"

"I'm aware."

Jax nodded, "If all you were supposed to do hit Heather, why rape my daughter?"

He heard the gasps, knowing not everyone knew that, and kept his eyes on Jake.

"She was a hot piece of ass, not gonna lie. I know that kills me right there, which is mostly why I'm cooperating. I also know that the Scotsman has been recording some of what I say and don't say. I'm fine with that. That kid of my cousin's needs a better mom than her anyway."

"Alright, I probably wont kill you, Jake. Takes too much energy."

Jake saw the look that Jax gave to Happy and Tig and knew someone was going to get the pleasure. Jake knew of the reputations of both men that brought him here, knew his death would be painful and slow. His phone rang and Jax took it out of his cut.

"Answer it, on speaker."

Jax hit the buttons on it and put it to Jake's ear.

"Jake."

"Yeah, Tara. What do you want?"

"Are they still with you? I'm think I'm gonna need you to scare the bitch some more. Jax didn't bite this morning and I really want my family back together, they way it should be."

Jax rolled his eyes the same time as Jake, who answered. "Why leave him, bitch? If you want him so bad, why leave?"

"I needed him to realize I mean more to him that that fucking club of his."

"What about Ben and Thomas, Tara? Aren't they your family?"

Jax held a breath and finally noticed that Chibs had the recorder close enough to get all the information he would need to get Thomas from her.

"Oh please, he may be Thomas' father, but Jax his a god in bed. Ben just can't do it like he used to. Besides, he wants to play with Heather, so it's a win-win, y'know. We'll let you play too."

With that, Jax pulled the phone from Jake and hung up on Tara.

"Thanks, Jake. I think we got all we needed. Juice, take this to Trammel and then check on the girls and the prospects, make sure they are listening to my old lady."

"On it."

All the guys sat as Juice walked around them and left church to take the information to the Sheriff's office.

Tara called again and this time Jax held it to his ear and didn't speak as he answered it.

"What the fuck, Jake? You just can't hang up on me."

Jax smiled, "But, darlin'...Jake's kind of busy, he'll have to get back to you. If you leave I will know, Tara."

Jax hung up the phone and got up. He put the phone on the table and grabbed his gun, he pulled the trigger and the phone exploded. He turned to Jake, "As much as I loved everything you told me, you still beat the shit out of my old lady and raped my kid. Happy will make sure you get to where you need to be."

Jake gulped and looked up at Happy, who was smiling. Happy untied him and then took him to Piney's cabin where no one could hear him scream.

"What about Tara?"

Jax took a deep breath and sat back into his chair at the head of the table. "If Thomas' isn't mine, there isn't much I can do. The judge will demand a test done to decide it."

"Jax, who's Ben and why does he wanna play with Heather?" Tig asked, sitting in Juice's chair.

Jax sighed along with Bobby and Chibs. "Ben Jones was Heather's first boyfriend. He raped her when she was 14 and Ope caught him. We beat the shit out of him, and Heather tried to press charges. He skipped town and we never found him."

"So about Ben..."

Jax looked up at the guy and smiled, "That fucker's mine."

They all nodded in agreement and Jax hit the gavel down, ending church.

* * *

Gemma, Stephanie, and Lyla were helping Heather get everything settled into the house while the kids were in the backyard when they heard a motorcycle pull up. Heather looked out the door and saw Juice getting off his bike. _"odd..."_ she thought, knowing they guys were at church since it was only 6:30 and Jax usually wasn't home till half past seven. She stood up and opened the door for him. "What's wrong?" she asked, moving aside to let him in. Juice smiled at the girls and sat next to Stephanie on the couch, taking her hand in his. "Jax just asked me to check on you while I took something by Trammel."

That statement grabbed everyone's attention as they all looked at Juice with raised eyebrows. Juice moved a bit, feeling very uncomfortable with all the girls silently demanding answers. Heather knew he probably wouldn't say anything, but she also knew Jax would tell her if she needed to know.

"Steph, wanna help with dinner? Everyone's coming over, I'm assuming." She asked, looking at Juice for conformation. He shrugged, letting her know he didn't know who was all coming later. Stephanie nodded and followed Heather into the kitchen, followed closely by Lyla.

"Sit, Jax will kill us if he knows you've been on your feet all day. He wont care you're only a few weeks along." Lyla stated, going to the fridge to make hamburger patties. "Juice, could you start the grill, please?" Lyla called out, shutting the fridge.

"On it." he yelled into the kitchen, walking through the back door.

The girls waited till he was all the way out and for Gemma to get into the kitchen, sitting next to Heather at the table. Heather smiled, "Alright, now we waited all damn day for you to spill, so spill it. A man just doesn't walk in and sit, taking a woman's hand no less, unless something good happened."

They laughed as Stephanie blushed and started her story. "Alright, we just talked, really. He asked me back to his room after we flirted a bit and had some drinks. I thought it was for sex, obviously, but we didn't do that. I don't really know why. We sat on his bed and we talked about anything and everything. He said he wanted to get know me and not just for pussy. I know that's about as romantic as these guys probably get in their own way as they have those fucking skanks on them all damn day. (the others nodded) I told him I would like that and he kissed me. We laid back on his bed and laid there. After a bit, he pulled me to him and we fell asleep. I woke up to Heather's call."

Heather knew it was a big deal for Juice as most of the girls left the "techy" alone, not thinking he could actually do anything for them. She also knew they were wrong. Lyla told her that Juice was a good lay, and Heather didn't wanna know when that happened. If Lyla said he was good, she'd probably be the one that wouldn't lie, given what she does for a living.

All the girls sat and chatted while Juice took the burgers out to start them on the grill. Heather smiled as she heard the motorcycles coming down the road and knew her man was home and he brought most of the guys back with him. Lyla got up and went to make more patties, knowing if Jax brought some of the guys, they would need loads more. Jax and the others got off their bikes and came in through the front door. Heather smiled as he walked in and tilted her face up to him so he could give her a kiss. He pulled her up and sat in her seat, pulling her into his lap. They all congregated and talked about the day and what all the girls were able to get done with the help of the prospects.

"How was church?" Heather whispered into Jax's ear.

He smiled and leaned down, "Happy and Tig brought in Jake. Tell ya later, baby." He kissed her temple as she nodded, knowing Jake was probably going to end up in a ditch somewhere.

"Hey dad." Lizzy stated, coming in with some of the finished patties.

"Hey, Liz." Jax stated, smiling at his daughter. There hadn't been any problems since Heather broke Amy Carroll's nose and summer was almost here, so both of Lizzy's parents were keeping their fingers crossed. Lizzy looked at her parents as Ellie came in. They both nodded and walked over to Jax and Heather.

"We wanna tell you guys something." Ellie stated to her Aunt and Jax.

"What is it? You alright?" Heather asked, knowing they were fine just a few moments ago.

Both girls nodded and smiled at each other before looking back to Heather and Jax.

"We wanna share our rooms so that the baby can have the one next to y'all." they said at the same time. Heather looked at Jax, smiled, happy they were considering the baby.

"Baby?"

They laughed as they looked at all the bikers in the house.

"Yes, I found out yesterday while everyone was on their way back." Heather stated.

Jax looked at his daughter and Ellie. "We'll talk about it later. Heather and I are trying to figure it out. Thanks for the suggestion though, girls. It means a lot."

The girls nodded and went back outside with Piper, Harry, and Abel.

"Now, I wanna know what happened. I know you said you'd tell me later, but I have a feeling he's gonna be in a ditch somewhere and I work for Trammel, Jay."

Lyla walked over to the back door and signaled for Juice to come in. Stephanie and Lyla went out to man the burgers as Juice came in and leaned against the counter.

"He confirmed that Tara paid him, Heather." Jax stated.

"That's not all." She could tell as he didn't look her in the eye. He always did that when he didn't want to tell her everything. When he didn't answer, she knew it was bad. They haven't kept anything from each other since they started talking on the phone at night. She looked around to Tig, Bobby, Juice, and Chibs. All of the men were looking to Jax and so she looked back into the face of the man holding her.

Jax let out a breath, "Ben Jones was with her, baby."

"WHAT?"

"Lassie, I followed'er from the Hospital. He picked'er up and took'er to the hotel outside o'town. The guy said something about his hair being dyed brown. She called him Ben; I put it together."

Heather started shaking and Jax pulled her close to him, trying to get her to calm down in case Lizzy came in. Heather thought about what Chibs said and tried to process it. If he was here and dyed his hair, she may have seen him, might be able to..."STEPHANIE."

All the bikers looked at the brunette, who came in. "Yeah?"

"You still got that picture of the new guy that started about a month ago? The one that bumped into me when I left during his interview."

"You mean the one's that's been staring at you like he's a creeper. Yeah, why?"

"What new guy?" Jax asked, looking at Heather.

Heather rolled her eyes, "He knew I was with you and Trammel said he had a lazy eye or something so Steph and I put it off as maybe he couldn't help it." She turned to Stephanie, "You got it with you?"

Stephanie nodded and went to her bag, pulling out her laptop. She kept all the pictures on here in case Trammel needed them for something. They watched as she opened it up and pulled up the file. She popped up the picture and showed it to Heather and Jax. Jax held onto the laptop while Heather blew it up and bit and then turned it around to show Chibs. "This him?"

Chibs walked over to get a better look and nodded, "Yeah, lass, that's him."

"What's going on, Heather? I could get into trouble showing them this." Stephanie stated.

"We wont let that happen." Juice stated, coming to stand next to her.

"She's right, she has all the personal information on the employees that spend the day in the office. She can get into a shit load of trouble. Steph, he's a man who lied to the cops. His real name is Ben Jones and he raped me when I was 14. Guess his eye isn't so lazy after all."

Stephanie gasped, "Oh my god, Heather. What's he doing here?"

Heather looked to Jax and waited for the answer. Jax kissed her and then pulled back and pushed her a bit so he could get up. She complied and then sat back down. He turned and knelt in front of her, knowing he needed a good look at her face. He could see how scared she was in her eyes and closed his. When he opened them, he answered the question, not taking his eyes off his old lady.

"He's helping Tara. He may be Thomas' father. When we had Jake, we also found out he is helping her so if the plan works, which it wont since she's a dumb fuck, he get's to play with you."

She just stared at him, processing what he was telling her. She heard another gasp come out of Stephanie and saw Juice pull her to him out of the corner of her eye. She started shaking and Jax pulled her to him, "He isn't going to get you, baby." he whispered into her ear.

"We can't tell Lizzy all of this, Jax, but we have to tell her Jake wont be a problem anymore. She knows we can't tell her everything anyway."

He pulled back and looked at her, kissing her forehead. "Just the necessities. We know where he's at and we have someone on him as we speak. We will know if Tara or Ben move. Someone's on both of them, Tony and Mike. They wont get far."

She nodded, "What about Thomas?"

Jax looked at Gemma, who had been awfully quiet through the whole thing to see her crying.

"Oh, ma." he got up and gave her a hug.

"Get her, Jackson. If that baby isn't yours, we'll figure it out. If he is, she better not get to keep him."

* * *

Later that night, Heather was laying in bed, thinking about dinner. After they got all the bad out of the way, everything went fine. They laughed and talked, just like nothing was wrong. Lizzy knew something was wrong, but Heather told her they'd discuss it tomorrow. She wasn't surprised to see Stephanie leave with Juice after dinner. Stephanie was taking everything well, Heather decided. She knew that girl would be perfect for Juice.

Stephanie already helped them out by giving Ben's address to them for Bobby and Chibs to check on while Tig went to the cabin to check on Happy. Heather smiled as she heard the water in the shower turn off and turned her head to see Jax walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He stopped when he noticed she was naked in their bed. She smiled and motioned for him to come to her. He willingly obeyed and laid down over her, kissing her.

"Getting to do this every day is going to be the best part of the day, baby." he whispered as he laid next to her and she rolled over so they were face to face.

"I agree. I'm scared, Jackson."

He took his hand and pushed some hair behind her ear, leaning in for a kiss. "I know. He wont get you and she wont get anything. Heather, I'm gonna kill him."

"I know." she whispered, moving to straddle his waist.

He looked up at her as his hands went to rest on her hip. She leaned down and kissed him before raising up and sliding his shaft into her. They both sighed at the connection they made as she started to slowly rock back and forth. Jax started thrusting up as she rocked forward, hitting her just right. She leaned back, resting her hands on his knees as the pace started to speed up. Jax moved a hand slowly to her middle, rubbing her clit lightly at first before applying pressure.

As her moans grew louder, her turned them over and kissed her, so they wouldn't wake the kids. He pumped into her fast and hard, swiveling his hips and making sure to hit her spot each time. She arched her back as she came, her fingers making marks on the reaper tat on his back. Jax pulled her leg up and over his shoulder as the pace quickened a little more, getting closer to his own release. Feeling another orgasm approaching through her muscles clenching around him, Jax pinched her clit with his fingers, sending her over the edge a second time as he came with her. He rolled off her and spooned her to him. Both were spent and just laid there, catching their breath. Jax kissed the back of her hair, "I love you, baby."

"Love you too, Jay." she whispered and he knew she was already half way asleep. He smiled into her hair and reached for the comforter. He pulled it over them and laid back down, making sure everything was covered. He wrapped her in his arms again and sighed as sleep took him.

_**Well, here's another update. I will update when I'm able and have no homework. Leave reviews if you want.-Brianna**_


	12. Information and A Truce

A few day since finding out Ben was in town went by and Heather was regretting going to work. Monday's usually sucked, but she knew he'd be there. Jax had told her that a prospect would be just outside, and he'd have some of the guys rotate with him so it doesn't look too suspicious. Heather walked into the bathroom, getting up before everyone else, and took a quick shower. After the shower, she wrapped up in a blue towel and walked back into the room and to her closet to decide on what to wear to work. Knowing Ben would be there, she decided to wear her black dress pants with a green button up, trying to be as covered as possible. She quietly got dressed, trying not to wake Jax.

After pulling up her pants, she went back into the bathroom to do her hair and make up before slipping the shirt on. She decided to just pull her hair up and let the curls fall where they may, not bothering with the hair dryer. She than applied a bit of tan eye shadow, going for a natural look, and some eyeliner and mascara. After applying the gloss to her lips, she walked back to the room to see her biker sitting up with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Morning, baby. Did I wake you?" She asked, giving him a kiss before grabbing her shirt.

Jax smiled, "Nah, I usually get up this early to make Abel food."

Heather looked down, buttoning her shirt. "I got that today. If you wanna sleep, go ahead. I usually cook for the other three anyway."

Jax nodded and put out his cigarette. "I'm already up, but I'm going to shower."

She nodded, gave him a kiss, and than walked with her shoes in hand to the kitchen for Harry's favorite, strawberry waffles.

Heather leaned into the fridge to get the ingredients and than shut the door. She mixed the batter as the waffle iron was heating up and than made the waffles. She was just finishing up as she heard Jax knocking on the doors to wake everyone up for the day. He walked in and gave her a kiss, grabbing a plate and a cup for coffee. The kids filed in one at a time all wearing jeans for the day. The girls were in tanks while the boys decided to wear samcro shirts. Heather smiled at Abel as he was trying to be like Harry. Jax watched as everyone sat down to eat, thinking this is how it should have been. Him and Heather, kids, mornings like this one, it made him really wanna hurt Tara.

"You alright, daddy?"

Jax looked at his daughter and smiled, "Yeah, if you see a biker in the lot today while your outside at any given time, it's us darlin'. I'm keeping an eye on everyone when I can till everything is settled."

Lizzy, Ellie, and Harry nodded while Heather kept Abel busy from the conversation.

* * *

Heather arrived first to the station and so sat down, locking her purse up before reaching for the stack of files needing to be entered into the computer.

"Morning, Heather."

She gulped and said "Morning" as the dark haired man took his seat on the other side of the room. She sighed when she saw Stephanie coming through the door and sitting next to her at the dispatcher's desk.

"You alright?" the brunette asked, noticing Heather looking really releaved to have her there. Heather just tilted her head a bit, causing Stephanie to look in the direction and noticing the new guy. Stephanie nodded, "That why there's a biker outside?"

Heather just nodded, keeping her eyes on the screen as not to alert the other party in the room. The hours seem to tick by slowly until a ding sounded, causing Heather to look up and into the eyes of Juice. She smiled, "And what do we owe this pleasure, Juice."

Stephanie giggled, looking up from her laptop. Juice smiled and sat in the chair the stayed between the two girls. "Just came to say hey. Lunch is in about 10 for you isn't?"

Both girls nodded and he continued. "Jax wanted to know if you wanted to eat at the shop with him. He invited Stephanie as well."

Heather looked at Stephanie, who nodded. Turning back to Juice, "Sure, just let me finish this and we'll follow."

Juice nodded, turning around like he was bored waiting on the girls. He noticed the guy on the other side of the room and lightly touched Heather's arm. She looked at him and he jerked his head a bit and stretched, silently asking her if that was the guy. Heather nodded and than saved the information before securing the computer for her to leave.

"Ready?" she asked, looking at Juice.

"Yeah, y'all ready?" he asked, looking at both girls. Stephanie closed her laptop and than put it into it's case. "Yep, all ready. I'm starved."

Juice followed the girls out and than motioned for them to lead the way so he could follow them in case someone came out to follow the girls.

Heather sighed, "You know he's gonna be subtle while he helps out at the station, right? When one of the guys try to figure out an old lady, they are weird at first."

Stephanie chuckled. "He told me that he was one of the guys that would be watching and so he'd probably pretend not to really know me, or care for that matter."

The girls laughed as they pulled into TM and parked in Heather's usual spot. They got out as Juice parked his bike and than waited as he walked over to them, kissing Stephanie.

Heather rolled her eyes and left them there, going off to find Jax. She went to the office and knocked on the door. "Come in."

Heather opened the door and saw Gemma sitting at the desk. Gemma looked up and smiled, "He had to take the tow. Said to tell you to wait in the club house and he'd be back in 5."

"Thank you, Gemma."

"You're welcome, baby girl."

Both girls laughed at the older woman knowing both her son and Heather so well, Gemma walking with Heather into the clubhouse. They walked in and sat down with Stephanie and Juice, who were already eating a sandwich. One of the girls brought over a sandwich for Heather, who took it with a thank you and began eating.

* * *

Jax and Chibs were out in the middle of fucking no where, picking up some car that decided to die on some poor girl. They found the car and the girl sitting on the hood. They parked in front of it and than Chibs got out to help Jax with backing it up so they could hook up the car to the tow. The girl watched quietly, gazing at the two men. "Everyone out here look like you two?"  
Chibs turned to look at her, "What'dya mean, lassie?"

"You're Scottish. Out here in the boonies?"

The guys looked at each other and chuckled.

"Need a change, I guess. You gonna set between us, lass. That alright with'ya?"

She nodded and than he opened the door, letting her scoot in next to Jax.

"I'm Chis..." She stated, trying to be friendly.

"I'm Chibs, and this here is Jax." Chibs stated, gesturing to the blonde in the driver seat.

"Nice to meet ya, darlin'." Jax stated, starting the tow and heading back to the shop.

The ride wasn't all that boring. The girl, Chris, was very interested in Chibs it seemed which made Jax smile a bit. It had been awhile since a girl, that wasn't croweater, seemed to look passed his scars. They pulled into the the TM lot and Jax smiled, seeing Heather's car already there. The pulled the truck up to the stall to let the men get the car off the crane. Jax climbed out, said bye to Chris, and went in search of his old lady. He smiled as he saw Heather and his mom with the others, laughing. He walked up behind her and kissed her head. "Hey, darlin'."

She smiled and looked up at him, "Hey baby."

One of the bikers got up and let Jax have the chair next to Heather, going to grab him a beer. Jax sat and took Heather's hand, asking about her morning. Heather and Stephanie gave information on how it went with the new guy while Juice told him some of the things that happened after he showed up. Jax listened silently, hoping to get this resolved.

Tig and Happy were on Tara/Ben duty as Jax didn't really trust the prospects to keep an eye on them. Sitting outside Heather's job or the school was one thing, making sure the bitch didn't leave was quite another all together. Lunch was over much to quickly for Heather, who didn't want to go back to work. She wanted to stay as close to Jax as possible until Ben was out of the way. Tara, she could take care of, she was easy. Ben, well...she was still scared of him. She knew it, Jax knew it. Juice was on afternoon duty since both girls were comfortable with him and he could go in and out as he pleased.

* * *

As they walked into the station, the girls noticed that the new guy was already there. They both looked at each other as they sat their things down and got to work. Juice came in and knocked on Trammel's door, asking to talk. Juice nodded to the girls as he shut the door, turning to look at Trammel.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Ortiz?"

"Jax wanted to know if you listened to what was given to you?" Juice asked, just getting to the point.

The cop nodded, "Yes, were you needing help with this? Who's Ben?"

"I'm not sure about how much help. I'm here because Jax asked me too and his old lady is comfortable with me. Now, Ben is Ben Jones. If you look through Unser's shit, you may find him. Heather pressed raped charges on him years ago, but he skipped town."

Trammel nodded, "Alright. On the tape, he said something about dying his hair."

Juice nodded, "We'll need Stephanie and Heather for this part. Don't be mad at them, Heather figured it out."

Trammel nodded and than pressed the intercom, asking the girls to come into the room. The door open and Heather walked in with Stephanie behind her. They looked at Juice and than to Trammel.

"Sit girls, please. Now Mr. Ortiz, what about Mr. Jones?"

This girls looked at Juice, hoping they weren't in trouble. Juice smiled and than looked back to the cop.

"He dyed his hair brown. Heather showed us a picture Friday after I dropped off the tape to you."

"Juice..."

"It's alright, Miss Winston. What picture, if you don't mind me asking?"

The girls looked at each other and than to Juice, who nodded for her to go ahead, before looking back at their boss.

"Chibs followed Tara to her hotel, said he recognized Ben. Stephanie had her laptop and she opened the picture of the new guy. He's Ben."

Trammel got up and looked out his blinds to see the new guy figeting at his desk, talking on his phone. Looking back at the three in his office, Trammel asked, "So, what do we do? I want to help. Least I could do for the trouble I've caused some of the people in the club."

Heather and Stephanie looked at Juice, confused. Juice looked at Trammel, trying to ignore the girls.

"Jax needs info on him. What he gave you, everything you can. You know how we work, and I'm not sure the guy will live through this. We also need DNA so Jax can find out about Thomas."

Heather's jaw dropped as she heard what Juice told the cop. Samcro being cooperative with the cops and vice versa was new to her. Stephanie just sat quietly, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Tell Jax I will have Heather bring it home. As for DNA, you could always get Heather to hit him."

Everyone chuckled at that.

"Or, get Jax here to do it. We told him how he keeps looking at me." Heather explained.

They all laughed and than the girls were dismissed to finished their work for the afternoon.

* * *

Lizzy walked out of the school house to see Matthew sitting by himself. She walked up to him and sat next to him. "Listen, I know we didn't start out with a good start. But, your mom and my mom are totally different. I know not many talk to you because I beat you pretty badly; however, if you want to hang out with us today, I'm sure Gemma wouldn't care."

Matthew looked at her like she was lying. "Why would you wanna hang out with me? I called you and your mom all kinds of things."

"I know, but so were everyone else till I hit you. I know how it feels to be picked on for something you have no control over. I didn't pick my parents anymore than you did. They picked each other."

"Lizzy..." The kids looked over to see Gemma with the others and gesturing for her granddaughter. She turned back to Matthew, "You coming?"

He smiled, "Yeah, ok. Mom won't be home will 5, can you get me home before than?"

Lizzy smiled, "Yes, we usually go to the shop and than Gemma takes us home about 4:30."

Lizzy than walked toward her grandmother, with Matthew following.

* * *

Jax was sitting on the picnic table, smoking, when his mom's car pulled up and the kids got out. He noticed a new kid getting out and put out his cigarette. He walked up to his mom, silently asking about Matthew Carroll. Gemma shrugged and walked into the office to finish up some paperwork.

"Hey, kids." Jax stated, giving his babies a hug and a high five for his god children.

"It's ok that I invited him, yeah?" Lizzy asked her dad.

"Yeah, Juice isn't here though. Said you could get his laptop from his room. It's on his bed. You have to stay out here though. I want to see you, Liz."

"Ok, daddy. Come on, Matt."

Jax watched as the boy ran after Lizzy before going into see his mom. He leaned against the doorway and took out a cigarette. "What's with Carroll?"

He watched as Gemma put her glasses on the desk and look up at him. "I'm not sure. Lizzy was talking to him when I got there to pick them up. I heard that the kids are being hard on him since your daughter beat the shit out of him. I think they made peace, baby."

Jax nodded and than walked back out to finish up on the car he picked up earlier and keeping an eye on his daughter and the boy she brought to play with her.

_**Alright, here ya go. Review if you want!-brianna**_


	13. Shit

Lizzy was walking out of the school building with Matthew, Harry, and Ellie when they noticed a bike that didn't look much like SAMCRO and stopped. Harry stood in front of the girls, looking to see if he could find Gemma or maybe one of their "Uncles" waiting on them to take them somewhere. Coming up with nothing, he looked back to the others and silently motioned for them to go back.

The girls nodded and turned around, Lizzy grabbing Matthew to follow. They walked to the office and sat down at the chair, trying to figure out what to do. They knew Gemma would be there with Abel at any moment since he got out before they did.

"Dears, are you alright?" Mrs. Johnson, the old woman behind the counter asked.

Lizzy took a deep breath and stood up, walking to the counter. "Can I use the phone to call my daddy at the shop?"

Mrs. Johnson nodded and gave the phone to Lizzy. Lizzy took a deep breath and punched in the numbers that her mother made sure she memorized for emergencies since it was the easiest way to get to someone to help if needed.

"Teller-Morrow, how can we help you?"

"Tigger..."

"Lizzy, baby...where are you, you OK?"

Lizzy took a deep breath and answered. "We are still at school. Um...there's a biker here we didn't recognize and so came into the office. Is my daddy there?"

"Yes, baby, hold on...JAX PHONE"

Lizzy waited for Jax to pick up and looked back at her cousins and Matt.

"Jax here."

"Daddy..."

"Liz, darlin' where are you?"

"School. I don't know if Gemma's here yet. We saw someone we didn't know and came straight to the office."

"Alright, stay put. I'll call your grandma."

"Ok, bye daddy."

"bye, baby girl."

She hung up the phone and then told them that Jax was going to call Gemma so that they wouldn't go outside and risk getting hurt.

She sat back down next to Matt and sighed. Getting along with Matt was easier than she thought. She knew they had to hide the fact that he went with them after school instead of staying at home by himself. He got along with Harry and Ellie as well. Lizzy was glad that she offered a truce to him. He was slowly becoming one of her best friends, which was saying a lot as the only ones she had were sitting with her.

"Babies..."

They all turned to see Gemma in the doorway with Abel and smiled. They got up and followed her out to the car that she now parked in the front of the school right next to the office. They all sat silently on the way to the shop. Lizzy loved the shop. She loved all the guys and everything. Having a family was great, she knew that now.

* * *

Heather and Stephanie were finishing up for the day, glad that it was Friday. Heather was ready to relax as all the kids were gonna be gone tonight. Gemma wanted time with them and Jax and Heather agreed without hesitation. Having five kids in one house was exhausting and with the pregnancy hormones, Heather was horny as fuck. As she watched the clock get closer to 5, her knee started to bounce in anticipation causing Stephanie to chuckle.

"Hot date?"

Heather smiled and turned to her friend. "No kids tonight, we're staying in. You going to the clubhouse?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah, but he's wanting to take me on a ride so who knows what'll end up happening."

The clock struck five and Heather turned her computer off and grabbed her purse, saying bye to Steph as she walked out the door.

"Heather?"

She looked up as she stood and came face to face with Ben. "Yes..."

"I was wondering, I haven't been out much since I got here and I wanted to know if you wanted to grab a bite to eat. I haven't really met many of the people, yet."

Heather gulped. She knew that he knew who she was associated with and shouldn't be asking her to dinner. "I'm meeting Jax actually, sorry."

"That's ok. Some other time, yeah?"

"We'll see. Have a good weekend." She said her good-bye and then walked around him.

As she got to her car, she felt something hit her from behind and then all she saw was darkness.

* * *

"You kids have fun with Gemma." Jax stated, giving each of his babies, even Opie's, a hug as he got onto his bike. He started it up and buckled his helmet before taking off out of the lot. He was excited to have some time with Heather. He was gonna finally ask her to marry him and that was one of the reasons his mother was taking the kids. Jax wanted it to be perfect. He had the prospects go to his backyard and set up the lights and table with the food and flower petals. The sky was clear and perfect and the only light would be from the little ones that were hung.

He got home and changed out of his mechanic shirt, jumping in to take a quick shower before Heather got home. He cleaned up and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and walked to the sink, trimming his goatee before getting dressed. He than went into the closet and pulled out a black button up shirt and a pair of jeans with, of course, his white sneakers.

He slipped the jeans on and let the towel fall at his feet before going to the dresser to pull out some socks. He sat and put his socks and sneakers on and then rose to slip his shirt on. He buttoned it up and then rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. Walking into the kitchen, he checked the oven that the prospects told him was on, checking on the lasagna that was in it. Heather's cravings tended to be Italian, so Jax knew she'd love it. He checked his watch and figured she was on her way home. He turned his phone off and set up the card telling her to go out back before grabbing the ring that he bought months ago and walking out to wait for his love to arrive.

After a while, he sat in the chair and looked at his watch. An hour had gone by and no Heather. He walked back in and turned his phone on, seeing he had one miss call and a voice mail. No recognizing the number, he decided to check his message.

"Jax..." It was Heather and then there was a slight pause followed by "if you want her, come find her."

That was all. Jax fell to the floor as tears came to his eyes. Heather, his Heather, was taken and by that fucker at the station. He leaned back against the counter and took deep breaths to steady himself. After he calmed down he sent out a mass text to everyone but Gemma, telling them to come to the house it's an emergency.

He couldn't move, even when he heard the bikes start to pull up and watched as the guys all started piling up in his house. Chibs was the first to notice him and stopped, looking at his president.

"Jackie boy?"

Jax just stared at them and they all stared silently back at him. Jax hit the button to replay the message, not wanting to talk. He watched as the faces before him turned to anger along with the concern for Heather and Jax. Happy walked in and picked him up, helping him to stand on his feet so he could get to a chair. Jax smiled in thanks and told them their was food if they were hungry.

They all nodded and grabbed a plate, waiting for their president to give out orders. Jax looked at Tig, causing the latter to almost come to tears. They hadn't seen Jax look so broken since Abel was taken to Ireland; now though, he looked worse. He looked like a man who was dying on the inside and it hurt Tig to have to watch. Tig knelt in front of him. "I don't know who was watching at the station, Jax. Hap and I were at our usual spot waiting on him to show up when we got your text. We didn't see her go in or him, sorry man."

Jax looked down at Tig and shrugged. "It's a'ight, Tig. I need her here with me. I need my wife and my baby safe."

"So what do we do, Jackie?"

Jax took a breath and ran his hand down his face. "Where would Tara have him take her? We need to think."

"Jax..."

The boys all turned to see Stephanie and Juice. Jax nodded and she came and gave him a hug.

"I think I may know." she whispered, pulling back.

"What?" He asked, looking at her like his life depended on it. She knew what she had to say wasn't going to be good. She knew Ben wouldn't live through the night once the Sons got there. She took a deep breath and looked at her friends man. "Heather told me about that time when she was fourteen. What if he, or Tara for that matter, thinks she may not have told you about it. I think she said something about a cabin in the woods by her daddy's."

Jax nodded and looked at the wall behind her, trying to figure out what Heather told Stephanie in case something like this happened. He looked at Chibs, who was the one to find her with her brother, silently asking if he knew. Chibs smiled and looked at Stephanie, "Thank ye, lass. Jackie boy...the Jones' own a cabin further back than Piney's. Tha's where we found'er last time."

Jax nodded. "Alright, let's go. Juice, go to Gemma's with Stephanie to let her know. Make sure Lizzy knows Heather's safe and I will bring her back."

Juice nodded and then led Stephanie out of the house. Jax turned to the others. "Alright, he's gonna think I'm coming alone. Sadly, he forgot that we all have spent loads of times at the old cabin ourselves. Hap, I need you and Tig to come in from behind. Park the bikes at Piney's like you are getting something, hell take Lyla and some of the girls with you if ya want. Chibs, you're with me. We're gonna park in the trees and sneak up to check it out. When we text you guys, Tig, you and Hap start that way."

Everyone nodded and then followed Jax, hoping they were heading in the right direction.

* * *

Heather sat on the chair with her feet tied to the legs and her arms bound behind her as Ben paced back and forth, waiting for Tara.

"Sorry, had to wait for Happy and Tig to disappear. It's Friday, so booze and bitches are on the agenda. We have time."

Heather rolled her eyes and had to fight back the puke as Tara kissed Ben. She knew where they were, they were at Ben's cabin, a little further back than her dad's. This made her thankful that Stephanie and Lyla convinced her to tell them about it, about the rape and about Chibs and Opie finding her while Jax was still at the cabin with some crow eater. She knew once Jax got that message, he'd call church of some kind to handle the situation.

"What are you smiling about, bitch?"

Heather rolled her eyes and looked up at Tara. "When he finds me, he'll let me watch you die. I know more than you think I do and when Juice hit Ben the other day for looking at Steph, well...let's just say Jax got a rush for some results courtesy of Trammel and Thomas will be with us before you know it."

Tara walked over and back-handed the red-head. "Jax will not have my son, he has no say in it anyway. Thomas is Ben's."

Heather rolled her neck, getting her head back from ringing and looked back at the two. "You sure about that?"

Tara puffed up and let out the breath she took, walking out and slamming the door behind her. Heather looked back at Ben, who was staring at her like she was meat and he was a dog that hadn't eaten in a while. "Touch me and you will die painfully and slow. They know where I'm at, I'm sure. Jax didn't know where your cabin is, but you forgot one thing."

Ben cocked his eyebrow and smirked, "And what's that..."

"Chibs does."

_**Sorry for the long pause in the story, but I wasn't sure where to take it and when I wanted shit to go down. Hope you liked it and reviews are always nice, Brianna**_


	14. Rescue

Heather watched as Tara walked back in and sat in the chair next to Ben. She knew Ben wouldn't dare tell Tara about Chibs knowing where they were. She knew Ben and he wasn't worried. He probably didn't really remember what happened that night as he had some alcohol in his system and so figure she was lying about the Scotsman knowing where they were. Either way, Stephanie and Lyla sure as hell knew about the cabin and when Jax and the boys couldn't find her, her girls would figure it out. Tara walked over to the girl in the chair and backhanded her, "Stop the damn smirk you fucking whore. You think you can waltz back in here and take the one good thing I had going. You're surely mistaken."

Heather kept her smirk and looked up at the brunette. "You wanna know how many times he says my name in his sleep, how many times we fuck in one night, how he can't keep his hands off me, how I know for a fact that the Jax he is now wouldn't dare touch a crazy ass bitch who took his old lady while she was pregnant?"

She watched Tara's face twist in anger as the woman turned and went to what she remembered was Ben's old room, probably to check on Thomas. She had lied about the test results, they still needed Thomas' DNA for Jax to even be able to start the test. She was hoping to put a bit of doubt into Ben's mind, hoping he may at least get a little angry at the doctor bitch and Heather could figure out how to get out of the cabin and hopefully to her dad's where she knew at least one of the guys were every Friday with a croweater or two. Tara walked back in with Thomas and sat him in the play pen, giving him a bottle and some toys while she went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Do I get to at least eat something, you ruined my dinner date?" Heather called out to the other girl.

"Nope, not till I get what I want." Tara called back.

Well shit, she was hungry, horny, and wanted Jax. She knew he was coming, she could feel it in her bones. He'd find her and probably even let her watch as he tortured the two people who took her. All she had to do now was wait.

* * *

Jax signaled to Chibs and pulled his bike up and into the trees, turning it off. He unbuckled his helmet and looked at his phone.

"Tig and Hap are at the cabin with Lyla and one of the other girls. They are waiting for our text." He stated as Chibs walked over to him after dismounting his bike.

"Good, it's this way." Chibs stated, pointing to the left in the trees.

Jax nodded and they put their phones on silent. Growing up in the life, Jax knew how to sneak and get where he needed to go undetected. He signaled to Chibs and the hid behind the bushes when they spotted Tara going into the cabin. Chibs nodded and went around to the back while Jax moved closer to the front. The plan was that he'd create a diversion, making them think he came alone while Chibs texted Happy and Tig. Jax stayed low and poked his head up just enough to look in and see if he could see Heather. He saw her tied to the chair, talking to Ben. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but could see the cut on her cheek. She looked fine other than the little cuts on her wrists where it looked like they were bound just a bit tight. Jax could feel the anger rise, and knew he needed to calm down before going in guns blazing. He sat against the wall and took a couple deep breaths, calming himself down. He ran his hand down his face and then got up, crouching till he got to the porch and walked through the screen, "Well, what do we have here?" he stated, leaning against the wall next to the door.

Everyone looked over to see the President standing there looking at them. Heather smiled, relieved that he was there and knew everything would be alright. What she didn't understand was where was everyone else. Jax didn't look at her, he kept his eyes on the other two. Ben looked surprised while Tara was livid. She couldn't believe that he found her, that it didn't take him too long to figure out where they had taken the woman tied to the chair.

"Hello, Tara."

"Jax." She stated, grabbing Thomas and putting him in the other room.

The men just stood and stared at each other, waiting on the brunette to re-enter.

"You alright, baby?" he asked, still not looking at the red-head.

"Yes, just a few cuts and a major headache." she replied.

Jax nodded, still looking at Ben. "I suggest you untie her before her hands lose circulation, Jones. Her ankles too."

Ben chuckled, "What makes you think I take orders from you, pretty boy."

Jax smirked, "Well, I'm no pussy, but that's my old lady you have there. Her wrists are already red from the loss of blood flow."

Ben looked at Heather before getting up and checking her wrists. Jax finally looked at Heather and winked, silently letting her know he had back up on the way. Heather smirked at him and mouthed "I love you" as Tara came out of the room.

"Ben, what are you doing?"

Ben looked up and at Tara. "Her hands are losing circulation, babe. I'm loosening the rope."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE." Tara yelled, walking over and pushing him out of the way.

Jax folded his arms over his chest, watching as his ex-wife tried to fight off the guy that she convinced she loved him. Heather stayed looking at Jax. She knew others were coming, but was still trying to figure out what the plan actually was. She knew Ben was going to die, the rape made that official years ago, she didn't know how it was going to happen.

Tara looked up at Jax, "Why are you smirking?"

"Because you think you have everyone at your disposal, Tara. I don't know why I ever thought I loved you."

Heather watched as the woman before became feral and launched herself at Jax. She watched as they struggled, knowing Tara was trying to get to the gun in Jax's cut.

"Now, Tara. I don't think ye wanna be doin' that, lass."

Heather smiled as the doctor stopped and turned to face the man who came through the back door with a gun pointed at Ben's temple.

Tara smiled, "What make you think I could give a damn about Ben? I used him because he wanted Heather."

Chibs smiled and then pointed another gun at her. "And what makes you think I'm going to kill'em? Jackie boy gets that privilege on the fact this bastard raped his old lady."

Jax smirked at Ben as the color faded from his face. Ben knew Jax would just kill him, he would torture him.

"Tara..." Ben looked at the woman, who turned to go to the kitchen to get food like nothing was wrong.

"I got what I wanted, Ben. Jax is here." she stated.

Heather looked around at the scene and noticed movement out the window. She sighed when she noticed Tig and Happy coming up to the door, the latter signalling her to be quiet. She nodded and looked back at Jax, who was smiling at her. Looking back outside, she noticed Tig was missing. Happy smiled at her as he walked through the door. "Hey, where's the booze?"

Chibs chuckled as Jax went over to Heater, untieing her. Heather launched herself at Jax and started shaking. He held her to him and sat down on the chair, pulling her into his lap, calming her down. "Shh, it's gonna be alright, darlin'."

Tig brought in Tara and sat her on the couch as Happy did the same with Ben. The bikers stood in silence while Jax tried to get Heather to calm down before preceeding with the plan. Jax rocked from side to side, calming her down. She pulled back and kissed him, tasting her own tears in the kiss. He pulled back and cupped her face, wiping her cheeks. She smiled and leaned her forehead to his. Neither talked, they didn't need to, and the others let them have their moment, not taking their eyes off the two on the couch. The door opened, causing Heather to look away from Jax to see Trammel walk in with one of the deputies. "Tara Knowles, you are under arrest for kidnapping Heather Winston and bribing a man to beat said woman as well as raping Elizabeth Winston. You have the right to remain silent..."

Heather didn't bother to listen anymore, she leaned back into Jax, kissing him. "Let's go home."

Jax smiled and looked into her eyes. "One moment...Jones isn't going with Tara, baby."

Heather nodded. "I know, I'll be outside. I don't wanna watch what you do to him. Can I call Lizzy?"

Jax kissed her again, "Sure, darlin'. They're waiting for the call that you're okay."

Chibs got up with Heather and walked her outside after the cops left, giving her a phone to call Gemma.

Heather walked far enough way not to hear what Jax did to Ben, she was just glad it was over. They could start their life. As she got off the phone, Jax walked out with Tig and Happy, "Let's go home, darlin'."

"Yes, let's go." Heather smiled, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the car.

_**Here you go. I know it was short, but I just wanted Jax to find her. This is how it played in my head and so there wasn't any violence.-brianna**_


	15. 10 Years Later

It had been ten years since he had watched at Heather pulled away from Lyla's the day he found her back in town. Ten years since he found out he had a daughter, and another one on the way. Nine years since his son, Opie Johnathan, was born and eight years since he made Heather Winston into Heather Teller.

Today, Jax Teller stood by watching Matthew Carroll getting into his cut, waiting for the moment where he had to give his first baby to the boy. Matthew wanting to patch in surprised the hell out of Amy, but Jax welcomed him. He'd been there for Lizzy through everything the last ten years. Her first boyfriend tried to rape and Matt had ripped the guy a new asshole, literally, when they wer seventeen. When they were eighteen was when Matt asked if he could prospect and Juice was his sponsor for it. It took him about two and half years to get his patch, and Lizzy was their with him. Matt turned to see his President leaning against the door, watching him.

"Nervous?" Jax asked, walking into the room.

Matt nodded with a sigh, "If you told me ten years ago that I would be a part of SAMCRO, let alone marrying the girl who beat the shit out of me for calling her mom a whore, I would laughed at you."

Jax chuckled, handing him a shot. "You're telling me. I still remember the shock at catching you with her in my old room at the clubhouse."

The men chuckled as Matt drowned the shot. Jax took his leave as the preacher stated it was time and went to find his daughter.

* * *

Lizzy was standing in front of a mirror, dressed in a white gown. It was simple and the same one that he mother wore the day she married Jax. She was running her hands over the material, making sure there were no wrinkles as she heard a cough. She looked up and into the eyes of her father in the mirror. She could see his tears and felt her trying to leave her eyes. Ten years ago, if you told her she'd be this happy, she would have punched you. Lizzy never thought she'd get to live a life like the one she had since moving here. She turned to look at Jax, who slowly walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "It's time, Elizabeth."

She nodded and smiled at him, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you to, baby girl. He's a wreck, but loves you dearly. You made a good choice, baby."

She looked into his eyes. "I know. Thank you, for everything."

"You're very welcome." He kissed her forehead again and they walked out of their house into their back yard where the ceremony was being held.

Lizzy took a deep breath as the doors opened and Ellie walked down before, Harry standing next to Matt with his own cut. "Don't let me fall." she whispered, tightening her grip on Jax's arm.

"Never."

Jax led his daughter down the aisle, and stopped, giving her hand to Matt and saying his one line before sitting next to Heather and Opie. Thomas and Abel sitting on the other side of Gemma. Getting those results back and getting that baby from Tara was the best news he had gotten since finding out about Opie. Heather's eyes started to tear up as she took Jax's hand. He looked at her and kissed her temple whispering "I love you" in her ear. She smiled, not taking her eyes off her baby.

* * *

The wedding was perfect. Lizzy had blushed when Matt said the vow as old as time, you know...the one every patched member has to say. Heather did as well, remembering when Jax had said the same thing to her. Lizzy was sitting in the hotel in Oakland, their plane leaving for New York in the morning, and looking back over her life. How she'd never been happier. She was dressed in one of the pieces that Lyla had gotten her at her lingerie party last week. It was a dark purple and black corset set complete with garter belt. Matt was in the bathroom, taking a shower and Lizzy was making sure everything was ready. She had the candles and the flower petals on the bed. She set up the champagne before laying on the bed and waiting for him to come out. Matt walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, his mouth dropping as he took in the sight before him.

"I believe, Mr. Carroll that your bride needs you."

He smirk and dropped his towel. "Well, Mrs. Carroll, who am I to keep her waiting?"

* * *

Heather came into their bedroom after checking on the boys to make sure everything was fine. Abel wasn't home yet, he was out with one of the girls from school. It was only 1030 so his parents knew it be alright. He was turning 16 in a few weeks and Jax was helping him fix up a bike they had bought for him as his birthday present. Opie was just like her more than Jax and she couldn't be happier for that. She knew all her boys would be in the club, but Opie would be more brains than brawl and she couldn't be happier. He was her baby, even when he would be twenty. She sat on her bed after stripping to her underwear and laid back, thinking on the day. She knew her daughter was happy and was glad that Matt was able to make peace with his parents. Amy and Heather hadn't talked since the day Heather broke her nose, but she was there for the kids and that was all that mattered. Matt's dad had disowned his son the day they found him in the prospect cut and he went straight to Lizzy. Their bond was very strong and would last a long time, she was sure of it.

"What are you thinking about?"

She turned to see her husband. He looked just as good as he did when he stepped into Lyla's house ten years ago. Same hair, just as long, same six-pack running on his torso. She was one lucky woman and he was still as hot as he was when they conceived Lizzy. She watched as he laid down next to her and turned his head to look at her.

"Just about today. It was good that Amy and Adam were there."

Jax nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad they came. I'm sure Matt was also."

He wrapped his arm around her and brought her to him, kissing the top of her head. After ten years, and two babies, Heather looked just as she did than. She worked hard at it and he knew that. She was a runner, always had been. He brought his hand to her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

"You're so damn beautiful." he whispered.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth. They rolled over till he was laying on her, between her legs. The rest of their clothes slowly came off and they were soon naked. Jax slowly kissed his way down to her tits, giving each his attention before slowly running his tongue down, dipping it to her naval before licking her lover lips. Heather's back arched as Jax worked on her lower region. She couldn't believe that after all this time, he was still just as good at it, if not better. Jax sucked her clit into his mouth as he pushed his fingers into her, getting her ready for him. He could feel her getting close and curled his finger, stroking her spot. Heather came full on and pulled his hair, getting is mouth back up to hers. She plunged her tongue into his mouth as his dick plunged its way into her pussy. They went slow, making love, and basking in the last ten years together. He could feel her getting to that point and ran his hand down to where they connected and twisted her button between her fingers, causing her to let go. He thrusted a couple more times before following her into ecstasy.

"I love you." she whispered as he rolled over and spooned her to him.

"I love you too, baby." He whispered.

It was moments like this, with Jax, that Heather knew coming back all those years ago was the right choice. He daughter had a father, a real one, a wonderful husband, and a family. Heather never thought she would be able to give her daughter all that had been achieved in the last decade. She laid there, thinking about how happy she was as she drifted off to sleep with the man she fell in love with twenty years ago wrapped around her.

Jax ran his fingers up and down her arm, thinking about everything. They had come a long way since they came back to him. Tara was still in jail as she got into a fight and accidentally killed someone. That was news to Jax, but knew his ex was crazy so not so surprised. He counted his blessings everyday that nothing would happen to his family and was very happy that everything quieted down after the Tara/Ben thing. Opie had even came out without the family flaw, which both he and Heather thought was weird, but wasn't going to jinx it. He felt her drift off to sleep and smiled, kissing her on the top of her head, thanking whoever was listening that they were all safe and happy.

_**Well, here you go. I have finished it. I know it's probably not what you all wanted for the end, but hope to have tied up some loose ends. Thank you for reading and I already have another one in my head, so till next time. -Brianna**_


End file.
